Ahora mi vida eres tu
by Bonnie Bonnie
Summary: La vida de Bella , hasta ahora perfectamente planificada, dará un giro de 180 grados cuando en su oficina se presente un nuevo cliente...Edward Cullen.
1. Primer encuentro

Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro

POV BELLA

1 de Septiembre, se acabaron las vacaciones para mí. A pesar de que hacía más de una semana que regrese del crucero todavía me sentía nostálgica por el sol y las altas temperaturas del mar del Caribe. Aquí como siempre, estaba nublado y no creía que la temperatura sobrepasara los 6 grados. Me levante con tiempo suficiente pues no quería llegar tarde al trabajo después de más de mes y medio fuera. Me duche, desayune y me vestí con el traje que ayer tarde recogí de la tintorería (una traje de chaqueta y falda monísimo de color azul, de la última colección de Armani) me calce mis Manolos Blahnik y entre en el baño para terminar de arreglarme. Cuando mire por la ventana confirme mis sospechas, como siempre estaba lloviendo. Me coloque mi abrigo y salí fuera.

A pesar de la lluvia llegue con tiempo suficiente a mi despacho, mucho antes de que los demás llegaran.

Entre en mi despacho y lo que vi encima de mi mesa me sorprendió, era un gran jarrón de cuello largo con un ramo de rosas rojas dentro. Cogí la notita que llevaba y la leí

-Bienvenida cariño, espero que tu primer día de trabajo no sea demasiado duro.

Me quede embobada, después de tres años de relación Jacob todavía tenía ese tipo de detalles y a mi tenía que reconocerlo, me encantaban. Me acerque para oler las flores, olían de maravilla. Al poco rato de estar en el despacho alguien llamo a mi puerta.

- ¿Se puede?

- Pasa- Era Jessica mi secretaria.

- Bella, que gusto tenerte por aquí otra vez.- exclamo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, ah por cierto he traído unos regalitos para vosotras - dije cogiendo una bolsa que tenia al lado del escritorio.

- Toma, este es para ti.

- Oh Bella no te tenías que haber molestado.

Mientras decía esto sus manos ya habían desenvuelto el paquete.

- Es preciosa, graciasssssss- se acerco a mí y me volvió a abrazar

- De nada en cuanto la vi supe que tenía que comprártela-se trataba de una pequeña caja de madera de color wengue labrada y con pequeñas incrustaciones de plata.

- Me encanta- lo decía de verdad pues su cara se ilumino en cuanto la vio, sabía que a Jessica le encantaría pues coleccionaba ese tipo de cajitas.

- Ah por cierto hay un nuevo cliente, tienes una cita con él a las 10.00.

- Ah ¿de quién se trata? -

- El Sr Cullen, es el propietario de una de las firmas de ropa más importantes del país y quiere que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de sus campañas.

- De acuerdo cuando llegue le haces pasar a mi despacho.

- Vale y muchísimas gracias por la cajita, ha sido todo un detalle. Ah bonitas flores.

- Verdad que si, este Jacob cada día me sorprende mas, a pesar de que ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos todavía tiene estos detalles.

- ¿Detalles? yo diría detallazos, chica tienes una suerte enorme de tener a Jacob a tu lado, además...esta bastante bien

- Jessica, que es mi novio- exclame sorprendida de que mi propia secretaria se atreviera a decir eso de mi novio en mi presencia.

- Bella, lo que es es y Jacob esta como un queso, eso no me lo puedes negar.

Y la verdad es que no se lo podía negar. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, su pelo era más negro que la noche y tenía unos ojos...además todo eso combinado con el tono de su piel lo hacia un ser maravillosamente fantástico. Y no solo era lo físico, pues en lo demás era perfecto, cariñoso, romántico, detallista, en fin en todo era 100% perfecto.

La mañana pasó rápido y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta la voz de Jessica sonó por el interfono.

- Bella, el Sr Cullen acaba de llegar

- Esta bien Jessica, hazle pasar

La puerta se abrió y yo me quede...como decirlo ¿alucinada?

No podía creer que lo que tenía delante fuera real.

- Srta. Swan, hola soy Edward Cullen- se presento extendiéndome la mano.

Cuando la cogí para saludarle me di cuenta de que su mano estaba demasiado fría, pero teniendo en cuenta la temperatura que hacía no le di mucha importancia.

Empezó a explicarme lo que quería que hiciéramos , el tipo de publicidad que quería para su empresa, y el tiempo paso rápidamente, no me di cuenta de que llevábamos reunidos más de dos horas.

- Bueno Srta. Swan creo que eso es todo, me gustaría pasarme en un par de semanas para ver un primer proyecto de la campaña y asegurarme de que ha captado lo que quiero.

- Por supuesto Sr Cullen en un par de semanas tendremos un primer proyecto para que usted pueda verlo y decidir si esta conforme o no con la manera de trabajar que tenemos.

- Bien entonces... ha sido un placer conocerla, me habían hablado muy bien de usted y la verdad veo que no han exagerado nada.

Dicho esto volvió a tenderme la mano y yo se la estreché, seguía estando muy fría a pesar de que llevaba dos horas en el despacho y la calefacción estaba puesta, pero su piel era tan suave.

Salió de mi despacho con la promesa de que en dos semana nos volveríamos a ver para formalizar el contrato y yo esperanzada esperaba que lo hiciera. Y no era por la suma de dinero que eso aportaría a la agencia, sino porque quería volver a verlo.

Parecía un Dios heleno, no era justo que una persona pudiera tener esa belleza arrebatadora. Su pelo color del bronce, peinado informalmente, sus ojos color topacio y su piel más blanca que la mía y su olor era... no no no espera que ¿qué estoy pensando? yo tengo pareja, estoy con Jacob no debería de pensar así en otro hombre. Mi relación iba bien

Jessica entro sin llamar a la puerta y me encontró mirando con gesto ausente al ordenador.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema con el ordenador?

- ¿Eh? no no, oye Jessica que me puedes decir de Edward Cullen

Sabía que ella tendría más información sobre el de lo que quería admitir.

- Vaya Bella no me esperaba esto de ti, ¿no estabas tan bien con Jacob?

- Jessica, solo es interés profesional- mentí, mentí y me odie por eso y más me odie por eso, estaba pensado en el de una forma que no tendría que hacerlo.

- Vale a ver... 30 años, soltero, empresario, amante de los deportes de riesgo y con una de las fortunas más grandes del país.

La miraba, soltero ¿había dicho soltero? ¿Como podía un hombre como ese estar soltero?

No me podía creer eso, el era el tipo de hombre que tenía que estar con alguna mujer, era imposible que estuviera soltero.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que está soltero? la verdad no me lo puedo creer, veras...solo hay que verle para saber...

- Bella, no siguas pensando en eso ¿vale?

- ¿En qué?

- En Edward Cullen, primero porque estas con Jacob y tu relación funciona bastante bien, y segundo porque por lo que tengo entendido es un tipo bastante extraño.

- ¿Extraño? a mi me ha parecido normal.

- Bella, es hombre y le conozco de vista desde hace por lo menos 1 año y nunca, nunca le he visto acompañado de una mujer, nunca, y mira que hay mujeres que se lo comerían pero el muy cortésmente reclina cualquier cita.

- ¿Por dónde le has visto?

- Bella que... ¿que estas intentando hacer?

- Nada... ¿por qué?

- Pues porque para solo interesarte por el profesionalmente estás haciendo preguntas muy...como lo diría personales.

- Ehhhhhhhhhhh- no sabía que decirle, pero quería que me contara el sitio que el frecuentaba, quería verlo de nuevo y me odiaba por ello pero... no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

- Mira el no es el único de su familia que es empresario, su hermana Alice junto con su marido tiene un restaurante que ahora está muy de moda en el centro.

La miraba esperando que me diera el nombre sin tener que pedírselo, pero ella no daba muchas muestras de querer decírmelo.

- Esta bien, está bien- exclamo derrotada- se llama Moonligth Club y te tengo que avisar, está muy de moda asique si vas no esperes encontrarlo allí a la primera vista siempre hay mucha gente en el local.

No me concentraba en nada de lo que hacía, no dejaba de pensar en el, pensé que tal vez terminado el trabajo me podría pasar por el local y probar suerte. Quería verle de nuevo.

Salí de la oficina y justo cuando me dirigía al coche vi que al lado había un coche aparcado que no conocía de nada. No podía ser de nadie de la oficina pues ya estaba cerrada y la ultima en salir, como siempre era yo.

Seguí andando como si nada hacia el coche, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, alguien me cogió por la cintura.

- Sorpresaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Del susto que me lleve casi se me para el corazón

- Cariño ¿estás bien? - Jacob me miraba preocupado

- Jacob... me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y de quien es ese coche?

- A la primera pregunta, recoger a mi chica, la echaba mucho de menos después de pasar con ella el más maravilloso verano que recuerdo.

Y a la segunda pregunta, es mío te dije hace una semana que me tenían que estregar el nuevo coche hoy. ¿Te gusta?

- Si es bonito, pero ya sabes que yo no entiendo de coches.

- Venga vámonos, te tengo una sorpresa preparada.

- Jacob pero mi coche, no quiero dejarlo aquí.

- Bella no le va a pasar nada, además mañana te puedo traer yo a trabajar, venga no te preocupes, sube.

- ¿Donde vamos?- pregunte, aunque no con muchas ganas, pensé que después del trabajo podría ir al club del centro e intentar verle, pero ya veía que no, de momento hoy no.

- Te he dicho que es una sorpresa.

Salió del garaje y se tomo la carretera hacia el centro de la ciudad. Iba muy distraída durante el trayecto asique cuando aparco apenas me percate de donde nos encontrábamos.

SE bajo del coche y me abrió la puerta para que bajara y al torcer la esquina allí estaba, no me lo podía creer, el Moonligth, todavía tenía posibilidades de verle hoy otra vez, pero al mirar a mi derecha y ver a Jacob me lo pensé mejor, no quería entrar, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verle de nuevo, si es que le veía claro.

- Jacob, no sé si es una buena idea, mira acabo de salir de trabajar, estoy cansada y además no he cenado y...

- Bella no seas tonta, me ha costado un montón conseguir mesa, y además mírate estas preciosa.

- Este bien.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta me pude dar cuenta de lo esplendido que era el club.

Estaba decorado con bastante buen gusto todo en tonos cálidos, blancos, cremas y con suaves tonos de color topacio. Eso me recordó el color de los ojos de él. Dios que mal me sentía pensando de esa manera de un hombre teniendo a Jacob a mi lado.

Nos dieron una de las mejores mesas, el ambiente era relajado, con música de fondo, velas en las mesas. Los manteles al igual que el mobiliario era de tonos suaves y las servilletas...del tono de aquellos ojos que iban a conseguir que perdiera la cabeza.

En seguida vino el encargado y tomo nota de nuestra cena.

- Te he echado de menos hoy Bella, no sabes cuánto.

- Jacob... pero si me vistes ayer noche.

- Si pero no lo puedo evitar, y después del crucero que hemos hecho juntos menos, me podría pasar la vida entera mirándote.

Mis manos se juntaban con las suyas por encima de la mesa y no dejaba de mirarme.

- Te quiero Bella más de lo que nunca me llegue a imaginar y...

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, espero que esta noche sea tan especial para ti como lo va a ser para mí

- ¿Por qué dices eso Jacob?

- Ya lo veras, no seas impaciente.

La cena transcurrió muy animada, no dejaba de mirarme y decirme lo mucho que me amaba, y yo llegue a convencerme que lo de hoy por la mañana solo había sido una tontería hasta que...

Las luces del restaurante se apagaron, dejando encendidas únicamente las velas que estaban sobre las mesas.

Un foco ilumino un piano de cola negro que estaba en medio de la pista de baile y seguido apareció un ¿Ángel? vestido con un traje negro, me quede sin habla, era él, no me lo podía creer.

- Señoras caballeros, hoy es un día muy especial para el hombre que está sentado en la mesa numero 5.

Mesa numero ¿5? ¿La nuestra? ¿Qué significaba eso?

- La pieza que van ustedes a escuchar se la dedica a su novia.- todo el restaurante se nos quedo mirando mientras otro foco nos iluminaba.

Sus dedos empezaron a volar por el piano, mientras se escuchaba una pieza que reconocería en cualquier lugar, Claro de Luna.

Me quede embelesada viéndole tocar, al acabar la pieza se levanto y se dirigía a nuestra cara, no podía creérmelo. En la mano llevaba una cajita de satén negro adornada con un lazo.

- Srta. Swan, no sabía que era usted, espero que le haya gustado la pieza.

- Si me encanta ese tema.

Dejo la cajita en las manos de Jacob y se marcho.

Las luces del restaurante seguían apagadas, Jacob cogió mis manos entre las soyas y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

- Bella no necesito pasar más tiempo a tu lado para darme cuenta de que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Te quiero y estos tres años a tu lado han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida. Pienso en ti, sueño contigo. Me vida antes de aparecer tu estaba vacías. Bella tú eres mi sol, Tú eres la luz que alumbra mis días más oscuros, TE AMO.

Se levanto, y poniendo una rodilla sobre el suelo tomo mi mano izquierda, cogió la cajita que entre sus manos se veía diminuta, la abrió y mirando directamente a los ojos...

- Bella... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Jacob... yo... no sé qué decir...

- Dime que si Bella, hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo

- Si Jacob siiiiiiiiiiii

Acaba de comprometerme, mis ojos eran un mar de lágrimas, jamás pensé que Jacob fuera a hacer una cosa así, Nos besamos mientras todos los demás comensales nos aplaudían. Era feliz, era muy feliz, pero la felicidad no me duro mucho, basto que me diera la vuelta para sentarme y encontrarme a lo lejos con la mirada de Edward desilusionada.


	2. Oportunidad perdida

Capítulo 2: Oportunidad Perdida

PVO EDWARD

Me levante del sofá en el que había pasado toda la noche leyendo sobre un tratado en medicina. Me fui hacia el baño para arreglarme e intentar domesticar este pelo que tenia, tarea casi imposible. Me puse el ultimo traje que me regalo Alice diciéndome que me iba a venir muy bien para hoy. Mientras me lo ponía me puse a recordar aquel día.

- ¿Sabes Edward?, fue verlo en la tienda mientras le compraba uno a Jasper y me vino una visión - me decía dándome el traje.

- ¿Ah sí? y ¿qué veías Alice?

- Te vi a ti delante de una mujer espectacular, te vi enamorándote de ella y perdiendo totalmente la cabeza por besar el suelo que ella pisaba. Por eso te va a venir muy bien este traje.

- ¿A si? ¿Y cuando se supone que me lo tengo que poner?- pregunte sin todavía llegar a creerme nada. A veces las predicciones de Alice no eran del todo precisas.

- A ver deja que recuerde- se frotaba la sienes recordando- si ya se, el 1 de septiembre.

Prométeme que te lo pondrás.

- Alice ¿me dejarías salir de casa ese día si me vistiera con otro traje que no fuera este?- le pregunte señalándole el traje que me acababa de entregar.

- No, ni loca, Edward te lo pones y punto, si no quieres...

- Vale, está bien te haré caso, no te preocupes-

De mis dos hermanas ella era mi favorita.

Bueno pues hoy era 1 de septiembre, llego el gran día "según Alice", termine de vestirme y arreglarme y salí de mi habitación.

Hoy tenía dos reuniones, la primera no creía que me fuera a llevar demasiado tiempo ya que se trataba de mi contable y los libros de cuentas. La segunda era la que más tiempo sin duda me iba a llevar. La agencia que trabajaba para mi empresa dejo de ofrecernos lo que les pedíamos y tuve que buscar otra. Un amigo me hablo de esta y llame para pedir cita, me dijeron que los más pronto que me podrían recibir seria en septiembre ya que una de las dueñas no regresaba hasta esa fecha y la otra socia no podía llevar más campañas, estaban muy solicitadas.

- De acuerdo no se preocupe, entonces el 1 de septiembre ¿a qué hora me podría recibir la Srta. Swan?- Pregunte a la secretaria que muy amablemente me dio la cita.

- A la 10 AM ¿le viene a usted bien?

- Si, estaré allí a esa hora. Adiós y buenas tardes.

Me disponía a salir de la casa en dirección del garaje cuando note que Alice venia corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Edward, Edward! Espera, no te vayas tan rápido, tengo que pedirte un favor.

Mi monstruito particular bajaba corriendo las escaleras

- Dime Alice.

Después de tantos años conociéndola aun lograba sorprenderme con la gracilidad con la que se movía, parecía una pequeña bailarina.

Su pelo era corto y rebelde con cada punta señalando en una dirección diferente y de un negro intenso. La cara era de facciones finas y graciosas...eso le confería una aspecto de duendecillo.

- ¿Dónde vas tan rápido?- exclamo ella agarrándome por el brazo e imposibilitándome la salida de la casa.

- Ah... ya veo, ¿no decías que no me creías, que lo del traje era una tontería? y mírate, hoy 1 de septiembre y tú con el traje puesto.- decía ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Alice... por favor tengo prisa, dime ¿qué quieres?

- Pedirte un favor-musito mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome un mohín con la boca.

A mi mente llego lo que ella en ese preciso momento estaba pensando-

- Alice ¿qué? , ¿Qué quieres que vaya esta noche al club? pero... ¿tú estás loca? ¿Sabes todo lo que tengo que hacer? - no me podía creer que se atreviera a pedirme que hoy, precisamente hoy fuera al club.

- Edward, es por una buena causa, veras. Ayer por la tarde llego un hombre al club reservando una mesa para esta noche, está planeando pedirle matrimonio a su novia y quiere hacerlo de una manera muy especial. Se entero por unos amigos suyos que algunas noches tocas el piano y pregunto si hoy podría ser una de esas noches y... le dije que por supuesto, que no se preocupara.

- Alice...

- Venga Edward, ¿dónde está tu romanticismo? ¿Acaso lo perdiste y no te distes cuenta? Imagínate la cara que pondrá ella, cuando se lo pida de esa manera.

Era inútil discutir con Alice, siempre lograba lo que se proponía, asique no tenía sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo en ese asunto.

- De acuerdo ¿a qué hora tengo que estar allí?

- A las 8.00PM

- Cuenta con ello, y ahora ¿me dejas irme? voy a llegar tarde a una reunión.

- Si claro- exclamo soltándome del brazo.- Va a ser algo inolvidable para ella, ya lo veras.

- Si si si Alice, lo que tu digas- dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

- Ah y suerte con tu segunda reunión.

- ¿Qué? Alice venga, déjalo ya, no va a pasar nada de especial hoy, bueno quitando tu súper pedida de matrimonio.

- Si ya, tu solo ten cuidado en no llegar tarde a la segunda reunión y no mancharte el traje... está lloviendo asique no te mojes.

- Vale, vale- a veces se ponía de un pesadito...

Por fin pude salir de la casa y meterme dentro del coche (tuve que coger prestado el de Carlisle un Mercedes negro, ya que el mío había sufrido un pequeño accidente hacia dos días)

Cogí la 101 dirección norte y me encamine hacia mi oficina, ya que era allí donde tenía la reunión con mi contable. La reunión se celebro sin ningún contratiempo, tal y como había planeado y en menos de una hora y media estaba todo solucionado. Salí de mi despacho, el cual había decorado Esme, mi madre, un despacho como decía ella " muy varonil", paredes forradas de maderas del misto tono que el suelo, alfombras burdeos de varios tonos decoraban el suelo y una gran mesa de caoba con su sillón de cuero negro al fondo.

- Lauren, voy a salir, si llama alguien preguntando por mí, cógele el recado, pero no estoy disponible para nadie, tengo una reunión ahora muy importante para poder solucionar la publicidad de nuestra siguiente campaña de ropa.

Lauren era una excelente secretaria, llevaba trabajando más de cinco años con nosotros y nunca dio ningún problema, era muy eficiente en su trabajo. A pesar de haber sobrepasado ya el medio siglo, se mantenía en plena forma y tenía un cuerpo que muchas jovencitas de 20 años querrían para ellas.

- Como usted diga Sr Cullen.

Salí de mi oficina en dirección de la agencia de publicidad. Tome Madison St y aparque en el 422. Al salir del coche me acorde de lo que me dijo Alice y tuve cuidado en no mojarme, ya que seguía lloviendo, nunca sabias si ese pequeño monstruito iba a acertar de pleno con sus visiones, asique por si acaso...

Entre en la agencia y fui directamente al mostrador de recepción.

- Buenos días señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunto la joven recepcionista, no debería tener más de 25 años. Su placa decía que se llamaba Srta. Cooper.

- Buenos días, soy el Sr Cullen. Tengo una reunión con la Srta. Swan en 10 minutos.

- Claro, un momento caballero- Agarro el auricular del teléfono que tenia al lado y marco el numero de la extensión con la que quería hablar, mientras hacía esto podía escuchar perfectamente lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo momento.

No pude evitar sonreír ante lo que la Srta. Cooper estaba pensando, la verdad algunas veces la imaginación de las mujeres me dejaba atónito.

- Jessica, el Sr Cullen acaba de llegar- le decía a su interlocutora mientras tanto me dedicaba una leve sonrisa a mí.

- Si, vale, ahora mismo le hago subir.

- Sr Cullen, le están esperando, segunda planta a la derecha.

Tome el ascensor y al llegar a la segunda planta pude observar que estaba todo decorado con un gusto exquisito. Todo era en tonos suaves creando un lugar muy cálido. De las paredes colgaban enmarcadas grandes campañas de publicidad.

Gire a la derecha y me encontré con una secretaria morena y de no más de 28 años.

- Bueno días Sr Cullen, la Srta. Swan le está esperando.

- Gracias.

Llame a la puerta del despacho y al abrir la puerta, estuve a punto de echarme a correr.

De golpe entendí lo que Alice había visto en su visión. Tenía delante de mis ojos a una mujer que jamás pudiera haber imaginado ni en mis mejores sueños cuando todavía era humano. Después de casi más de 100 años vagando por la vida sin un ápice de ilusión por nada mas que no fuera el trabajo y la música me encontré ante una situación totalmente nueva para mí. No era solo físicamente como me atraía esa mujer, era su olor...Jamás había tenido tanta necesidad de tomar la vida de un humano como la tenia ahora mismo. A pesar de que había salido de caza hacia dos noches y no me encontraba hambriento fue olerla y empezar a arderme la garganta. Quería tomarla y tomarla allí mismo, no me importaba que a menos de dos metros se encontrara su secretaria, si la pobre se le ocurría entrar no tendría ningún reparo en tomarla a ella también.

En menos de 5 segundos idee más de 10 formas de acabar con su vida.

Se levanto del sillón de su mesa de trabajo en cuanto entre por la puerta.

Ya sabía que no tendría escapatoria, así pues intente respirar lo menos posible y extendiéndole mi mano derecha me presente.

- Srta. Swan, hola soy Edward Cullen

- Encantada, por favor siéntese y cuénteme que necesita- me ofreció ella muy amablemente. Era increíble. Vestía con un traje de falda y chaqueta que se le ceñía perfectamente a sus esplendidas curvas. Su larga melena castaña le caía por los hombros y tenía unos ojos color chocolates en los cuales te podías perder durante horas. A pesar de que era la primera vez que la veía, sabía a ciencia cierta que esa mujer tendría que ser para mí. Era perfecta para mí, y dándole la razón a Alice, como la mayoría de las veces, si, estaba dispuesto a besar el suelo que ella pisara.

Le explique lo que quería y el tipo de publicidad que me interesaba, me era casi imposible concentrarme, su olor, su presencia, Dios me costaba tanto contenerme...Intente una y mil veces oír sus pensamientos, para hacerme una idea de cómo pensaba, de cómo se sentía en cada momento, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía nada. Me sentía frustrado, jamás me había pasado eso, siempre escuchaba a todo el mundo y cuando lo hacía no necesita esforzarme para nada.

Pasamos casi dos horas reunidos decidiendo todos los aspectos de la campaña de publicidad.

-Bueno Srta. Swan creo que eso es todo, me gustaría pasarme en un par de semanas para ver un primer proyecto de la campaña y asegurarme de que ha captado lo que quiero.

- Por supuesto Sr Cullen en un par de semanas tendremos un primer proyecto para que usted pueda verlo y decidir si esta conforme o no con la manera de trabajar que tenemos.

- Bien entonces... ha sido un placer conocerla, me habían hablado muy bien de usted y la verdad veo que no han exagerado nada.

Le volví a extender la mano en forma de despedida y le volví a recordar que en dos semanas me pasaría.

Salí de allí a toda prisa, me sentía aturdido, como mareado, en ese momento empezó a sonar mi móvil, levante la tapa y pude ver de quien se trataba.

- Edward ¿como estas? - la voz de Alice estaba llena de pánico.

- Alice tranquila, no ha pasado nada malo.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero... ¿como estas tu?

- Bien, tranquila- mientras hablaba con ella .había salido de la agencia y me encontraba metido dentro del coche.

- Alice no te puedes ni imaginar lo que sentí, yo...

- Edward, tranquilo, si quieres voy allí ahora mismo, en 5 minutos como mucho podría reunirme contigo.

- No, no es necesario...

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- ¿Como no me avisaste de esto Alice? ¿Cómo no me dijiste que esto que iba a sentir era tan grande? me dolía con solo mirarla, mi garganta la llamaba a gritos. No he podido respirar en casi dos horas.

- Edward... ¿tan fuerte ha sido?

- Todo lo que te puedas llegar a imaginar y más. Es tan... es perfecta Alice.

- Ves como tenía razón, hoy es un gran día para ti.

Seguimos hablando durante un cuarto de hora más y luego me fui otra vez al despacho, tenía cosas que resolver antes de que llegaran las 8.00Pm y tuviera que irme al club para hacerle el favor a Alice.

El resto del día pasó rápido, pero había momentos en los cuales me era muy difícil concentrarme. No dejaba de pensar en esa larga melena, en esos ojos y el olor...

Antes de que me diera cuenta era ya la hora de irme para el club.

Llegue y allí estaba Alice, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hermanito, soy tan feliz, me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado a la persona perfecta para ti, aunque...sea humana.

Me abrazaba mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

- Alice por favor, nos está mirando la gente, apártate un poquito quieres, no quiero tener problemas con Jasper.

- Si venga...- Se reía- como crees que Jasper iba a tener celos de ti, yo solo soy de un hombre, además tu eres mi hermanito favorito, jajajaja

- Edward, no creas que iba a dejar que me la quitaras tan fácilmente-opino Jasper desde el fondo del local con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su perfecta dentadura.

- Ahora si Edward en serio, dentro de 5 minutos las luces se apagaran y tu tendrás que tocar Claro de Luna.

-Alice ¿has dicho Claro de Luna?

- Si ¿qué pasa ahora estas sordo? mira no creo que haya ningún vampiro del mundo que sea sordo. Es la pieza favorita de la chica. Su novio me pidió expresamente esa y no otra. ¿Por qué?

- Porque se me hace raro- esa pieza era una de mis favoritas y no podía entender como a una chica del siglo XXI le encantara hasta convertirla en su pieza favorita.

- Toma, cuando termines de tocar la pieza te acercas a la mesa 5 y le entrega esta cajita al chico ¿Vale?

Me tendió una pequeña cajita de satén negro adornada con un lazo rojo.

- Si Alice, de acuerdo ¿algo más?

- Antes de tocarla dedícasela especialmente a esa mesa- parecía que estaba hablando con un niño de guardería en vez de con un hombre hecho y derecho.

- Como usted ordene- me exprese en modo de broma

- Edward no te rías, solo quiero que salga todo perfecto, es muy importante para Jacob.

- ¿Jacob?

- Si así es como se llama el cliente.

Las luces se apagaron tal y como había dicho Alice, solamente quedaron encendidas las velas blancas que adornaban las mesas de los comensales, las pequeñas velas ofrecían un ambiente muy acogedor y romántico. Me senté el banco de piano y un gran foco me ilumino.

-Señoras, caballeros, hoy es un día muy especial para el hombre que está sentado en la mesa numero 5. La pieza que van ustedes a escuchar se la dedica a su novia.

El foco me daba directamente en la cara y no podía ver con claridad, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que se avecinaban problemas.

Comencé a tocar la pieza y el local se que totalmente en silencio, solamente se escuchaba aquella maravillosa pieza para piano, que mis dedos tocaban sin apenas rozar las teclas de marfil.

Concluí la pieza y tal y como me dijo me dijo Alice, tome la cajita y me dirigí hacia la mesa 5. Un millón de puñales se me clavaron al mismo tiempo cuando pude comprobar quien era la novia.

Allí estaba ella, tan esplendida o más que aquella mañana. Dolía solo verla y más dolía verla, al comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Se me paso por la cabeza, miles de cosas, desde pasar de lado y no detenerme para darle la cajita, raptarla allí mismo y tenerla solo para mí...no podía verlo, no quería ver como ella se iba a comprometer para toda la vida con un hombre, con un hombre que no era yo.

En seguida escuche la voz de Alice pidiendo mil perdones, ella no sabía que la chica de esta mañana era la novia del tal Jacob.

"Edward, te juro que no sabía...déjalo si quieres lo hago yo, no tienes que pasar por esto"

La mire y con la cabeza le dije que no, yo lo haría.

Me costaría siglos poder olvidarme de ella, del amor de mi vida , de la mujer que estaba totalmente seguro nació para estar únicamente conmigo ,si esa misma mañana me la hubiera llevado, si la hubiera conocido antes , si...era inútil engañarse , esa mujer jamás me aceptaría tal y como soy, un monstruo, un asesino, un...Vampiro.

Al no conocer sus pensamientos no sabía cuál podría ser su respuesta , pero algo me decía que no iba a ser buena para mí , pero albergaba aunque fuera una pequeñita esperanza ,de que le dijera que no.

-Srta. Swan, no sabía que era usted, espero que le haya gustado la pieza.

- Si me encanta ese tema.- me miraba como si no se creyera que estaba delante de ella, sus pensamiento no los conocía pero sus ojos... Sus ojos me decían que no me esperaba verme allí. No dejaba de pensar. "que le diga que no, que le diga que no"

Le entregue la cajita a Jacob y me marche, mis intenciones eran salir a toda prisa del local pero algo me retenía, no me podía ir sin saber su respuesta, quizás aun tuviera esperanzas...

Las luces no se encendieron tal y como yo esperaba que lo hicieran y él, le tomo de las manos para declararse de la manera más romántica posible, tal y como le había solicitado a Alice.

Me quede para poder escucharla, sé que soy un masoquista pero...

"- Bella no necesito pasar más tiempo a tu lado para darme cuenta de que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Te quiero y estos tres años a tu lado han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida. Pienso en ti, sueño contigo. Me vida antes de aparecer tu estaba vacía. Bella tú eres mi sol. Tu eres la luz que alumbra mis días más oscuros, TE AMO."

Jacob se levanto, y poniendo una rodilla sobre el suelo tomo la mano izquierda de Bella y mirándola a los ojos...

- Bella... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Jacob... yo... no sé qué decir...

- Dime que si Bella, hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo

- Si Jacob siiiiiiiiiiii

En ese mismo momento me quise morir, había perdido mi última oportunidad de ser feliz, de ser feliz de verdad como nunca antes había imaginado serlo, lo tenía todo perdido, había fracasado en la batalla antes de empezar la guerra.

Me la quede mirando, Alice me agarraba del brazo diciéndome que nos fuéramos, que saliéramos de allí, que no tenía sentido mortificarme más, pero yo... yo no podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella se besaba con el tipo ese...Estaba llorando, se la veía realmente enamorada de él.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para sentarse, nuestras miradas se encontraron y en sus ojos vi la decepción, la pena, no sabía cómo interpretar eso. No aguante mas y salí corriendo del club, ya tenía bastante, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera. Había llevado el coche, pero decidí correr, correr, correr y correr, solo necesitaba sentir el viento, sentirme libre y dejar mi mente en blanco, el recuerdo de verla con ese...hombre me provocaba un dolor tan grande. No podía volver a vela, si la veía otra vez yo...Alice había tenido una visión de lo más certera, si esa mujer era espectacular, si estaba dispuesto a besar el suelo que ella pisara y si había perdido totalmente la cabeza por ella, y de una cosa estaba convencido, iba a luchar, lucharía por ella, en cuanto viera el menor resquicio allí estaría yo. Ella tenía que ser para mí. Había nacido para mí, y yo por supuesto era para ella. Para siempre.


	3. Dudas

Capítulo 3 : Dudas

PVO BELLA

Llegaba tarde al trabajo. Estaba lloviendo "como casi siempre "y eso dificultaba aun más la conducción. Aparte del tráfico que ya de por sí, siempre había.

Al parecer se había producido un accidente y la retención iba a ser larga. Llame a Jessica para avisarla de que iba a llegar tarde y que no se preocupara.

- ¿Jessica? Hola soy Bella. Mira estoy en un atasco, ha habido una colisión entre dos coches y hasta que no vengan a retirarlos me va a ser imposible llegar- Mientras decía esto se escuchaban sirenas a lo lejos, quizás tuviera suerte y podría llegar no muy tarde al despacho.

- ¿Tu estas bien?- parecía realmente asustada.

- Si, si, no te preocupes la colisión ha sido a 5 coches del mío, llama al fotógrafo y dile que vaya preparando la sesión.

- Vale, oye Bella, perdona por la pregunta pero... ¿Paso anoche algo interesante?

La pregunta me pillo por sorpresa, no sabía a qué se refería, pero el tono de su voz se mostraba muy curioso asi que...

- ¿Qué?-No podía creerme que le estuviera dando pie

- Nada déjalo- estaba de lo más misteriosa.

Jessica, llama al fotógrafo y encárgate de todo ¿vale? creo que en 20 minutos más o menos estaré allí.

- De acuerdo.

Colgué el teléfono y espere. La grúa ya había llegado y estaba llevándose uno de los dos coches. La lluvia se estaba haciendo cada vez más intensa y el repiqueteo en el techo del coche me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Subí el volumen de la radio intentando amortiguar el sonido de la lluvia.

-¡Buenos días Seattle! En esta mañana tan lluviosa, seguro que muchos de vosotros os encontráis dentro de los coches metidos en un gran atasco asi que... ¿Por qué no subís el volumen de la radio, dejáis de agarrar tan fuerte el volante y os destensáis un poco? escuchar esta pieza para piano y...dejaros llevar.

Y empezó a sonar la pieza de piano que tanto me gustaba Claro de Luna de Debussy

Me quede mirando hacia al frente con la mente en blanco recordando la última vez que escuche esa pieza. Volví a verlo a él, sentado en el gran piano de cola negro, sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas creando una melodía sublime.

El... reclinado sobre el teclado, él... levantándose con una cajita en la mano, él... dirigiéndose hacia mí, él...él,él,él y solamente él.

No podía dejar de pensar en su mirada después de que Jacob me pidió matrimonio.

Sus ojos se veían...decepcionados, con pena, con furia, con rabia, pero... ¿por qué?

Cuándo me quise dar cuenta, él ya se había marchado del local y a mí me dejo con una sensación de angustia en el pecho que...

No podía encontrar la razón para ese tipo de comportamiento, ni para él ni para mí, además se suponía que ese tendría que ser un gran día para mí, sin embargo...

Jacob, mi novia por más de tres años me había pedido que me casara con el yo estaba enamorada de él. Estos tres años con él habían sido maravillosos y muchas veces fantaseaba con la idea de que me pidiera matrimonio. Le quería, lo amaba, estaba locamente enamorada de él, entonces... ¿porque me sentía así? como con el corazón partido. No, no estaba bien sentirse así, Jacob era mi novio y a Edward, oh como dolía pensar en él, no definitivamente no podía pensar más en Edward.

Pero esa misma mañana, cuando Edward entro en mi despacho puso mi mundo totalmente al revés. Yo pensaba que tenía mi vida más o menos solucionada, una casa propia, un buen trabajo y un buen hombre, ¿que más podía desear?

pero entonces Edward entro en mi vida y...y ya todo me parecía poco. Lo quería todo, lo quería a él y no me importaba lo que tuviera que perder para conseguirlo, para conseguirlo a él, a Edward.

La pedida de mano me pillo por sorpresa y mi reacción todavía más. Me puse a llorar de la emoción mientras Jacob me cogía y me besaba.

Al darme la vuelta y verlo allí...

Un pitido del coche de atrás me saco de mi aturdimiento devolviéndome a la realidad. Metí primera y acelere, al llegar al cruce de la 4 tú Ave con Madison se cerró el disco y me tuve que parar. Mientras esperaba a que se abriera y seguir con mi marcha busque en la guantera del coche el mando del garaje de la agencia.

Cuando estaba ya cerrando la guantera escuche un pitido de coche, mire hacia el semáforo para ver si se había abierto pero me di cuenta de que seguía cerrado, asi que con las mismas mire a mi izquierda para encararme con el autor del pitido y allí estaba él. Me estaba mirando y con la mano me indicaba que bajara la ventanilla, mientras decía esto él bajaba la suya.

- Hola Srta. Swan, ¿va hacia la agencia?

- Si, voy para allá.

- ¿A desayunado ya? No se la ve con muy buena cara, no me malinterprete, pero parece que no ha dormido muy bien esta noche.

La verdad es que no había dormido nada dándole vueltas a la cabeza por lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Y como me levante tarde, no pude tomarme ni un café.

- Tengo un poco de prisa- intentaba parecer lo más normal posible, pero la verdad es que me moría de ganas de tomarme ese café con él" estoy comprometida, estoy comprometida, estoy comprometida "me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

- ¿Un café? Venga solo será un momento, además se nota que necesita algo de cafeína- al acabar de decir esto se le dibujo en la cara una sonrisa torcida que lo hacía todavía más irresistible.

- Esta bien, pero tendrá que ser rápido, tengo una sesión fotográfica y no quiero que Paul se enfade si llego demasiado tarde.

- Rápido, lo prometo.

Dejamos los coches aparcados y nos dirigimos al restaurante que teníamos al lado "D¨Agostinos".

Entramos y enseguida entre en calor. Al acercarnos al mostrador un maître se nos acerco.

- Buenos días ¿para dos?- pregunto muy amablemente.

- Si, por favor- respondió Edward.

Nos dirigíamos casi al final de la sala donde se encontraban varias mesas al lado de un gran ventanal.

Edward se puso rápidamente detrás de mí, quitándome el abrigo.

- Por favor- Edward me miraba mientras separaba la silla de la mesa ofreciéndomela para sentarme. El maître se le quedo mirando pues parecía que ese era parte de su trabajo, nos entrego la carta y se marcho.

Al rato volvió.

- ¿Ya han decidido los señores?

- Tomaremos, el desayuno ejecutivo, gracias- Edward me miro mientras lo pedía a modo de pregunta mientras que yo asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Algo más?

- No gracias- contestamos los dos a la vez.

El maître recogió la carta y se marcho para dar orden del desayuno.

- Veo que acepto la propuesta.-Afirmo, mientras con un blanco índice señalaba mi anillo de pedida.

- Si, pero no me hable de usted, solamente Bella.

- De acuerdo Bella, entonces solamente Edward- me decía mirándome a los ojos con cierta intensidad.

Me iba a volver loca como siguiera haciendo eso. Esa mañana vestía de forma casual, vaqueros negros y un jersey de cuello vuelto blanco que se le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su pelo lo llevaba aun mojado, pero aun así parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio de champú y sus ojos...dios que ojos , podría pasarme horas y horas perdida en la inmensidad de esos ojos color topacio, me miraba de forma intensa mientras esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado y yo no había contestado.

- ¿Perdona?- Sentí que mis pómulos se estaban tiñendo rápidamente de un rojo intenso, que vergüenza.

- Te preguntaba, si llevabais mucho tiempo juntos.- La pregunta me descoloco, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

- Eh... Tres años casi ¿por?

En ese mismo momento llego un camarero con el desayuno, espero a que se fuera y seguimos con la conversación.

- No, por nada, se le veía muy ilusionado a tu novio.

- Si, Jacob es...- puse los ojos en blanco y alce las manos, mientras mi mente pensaba" si Jacob es amable, cariñoso, guapo, pero tu mi amor tu..."

- Bueno, pues entonces ¡Enhorabuena!- su boca decía una cosa, pero sus ojos decían otra muy distinta.

- Gracias.

Tomamos el desayuno mientras conversábamos sobre el proyecto que teníamos entre manos. Después de más de 30 minutos en el restaurante, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Bella, ¿donde estas?, ¿te falta mucho para llegar?-Jessica estaba atacada de los nervios.

- No ya voy, estoy aquí enfrente, ya subo.-Se me había olvidado completamente Jessica y la sesión de fotografía, pero es que estando con el...

Pago al maître y salimos del restaurante. Había dejado de llover pero la temperatura seguía siendo muy fría.

- Bueno, pues entonces si no tienes más preguntas acerca de la campaña nos vemos en dos semanas para concretar los últimos detalles.

Estábamos enfrente de la puerta del restaurante.

- Si, en dos semanas nos vemos. ¿Bella?-dijo ofreciéndome la mano en señal de despedida.

Nos despedimos y al hacer el intento de cruzar la calle un tacón de mis zapatos se quedo enganchado en la rendija del aire del metro, casi caigo al suelo, si no fuera porque antes que mis manos tocaran el suelo el me cogió entre sus brazos. Eran fuertes como torres.

Al levantarme quedamos frente a frente a tan solo 10cm de distancia entonces...paso lo inevitable, algo que los dos sabíamos que estábamos deseando. Se acerco peligrosamente a mí, con sus manos todavía rodeándome la cintura y acerco sus labios a los míos.

Mis manos ya no respondían a mi cabeza y se dejaban llevar por el deseo, se entrelazaron alrededor de su nuca fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso, solo fueron unos segundo, pero que segundos... se me olvido respirar y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

- Lo siento mucho, yo...- decía él mientras poco a poco se iba alejando de mi.

- Yo, no... No te preocupes, no pasa nada Edward.-susurraba yo todavía hiperventilando.- El beso ha sido cosa de los dos.

- Si, pero... tu estas comprometida y yo...- Parecía mentira que aquel ser tan estupendo se estuviera disculpando por haberme hecho por unos segundos la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Olvidémoslo, ¿vale?

Me dolía tener que mentirle, pues ni en broma iba a olvidar ese beso.

Dicho esto me encamine hacia la agencia traspase la puerta y al darme la vuelta el seguía allí de pie, mirándome.

Al llegar al recibidor de la segunda planta, Jessica literalmente se abalanzó sobre mí.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Paul se ha vuelto loco con esa campaña, si le hubieras visto...- Jessica no dejaba de mover las manos mientras hablaba, gesticulaba mucho cuando estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Está todo bien?- Pregunte asustada, Paul era nuestro mejor fotógrafo y si lo perdíamos...

- Si, no te preocupes, ya está todo controlado y la sesión a punto de acabar. Ángela se encargo de todo.

- Vale- dije quitándome el abrigo y entregándoselo a Jessica junto con el maletín para que lo dejara en el despacho.

- Voy a ver como esta todo-exclame mientras hacia el amago de ir al estudio de fotografía.

- Bella- grito Jessica- esta todo controlado ya quizás deberías entrar en el despacho y relajarte un poco.

- ¿Pero...qué? ¿Que estás diciendo?

- Ves al despacho Bella- dijo entregándome el abrigo y el maletín.

Cogí lo que me tendía y me dirigí hasta mi despacho, cuando abrí la puerta, todo se me cayó de las manos.

El despacho estaba totalmente decorado con rosas blancas y rojas. Estaban todas distribuidas en jarrones de cuello largo de cristal. Toda la estancia olía a rosas y al fondo encima de mi mesa se encontraba una gran caja roja con un lazo blanco " ÁBREME " decía el cartel que se encontraba justo al lado.

Mis manos se fueron instintivamente a mi boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa que luchaba por salir de mi garganta.

Fui hacia la mesa y toque la caja.

-Ábrela- La voz de Jacob me llego desde la puerta del despacho. Me gire y allí estaba él, tan espléndido como siempre, me sentí terriblemente culpable por haber pensado en otro hombre que no fuera él, por haberme besado con...Edward.

Sus manos me cogieron por la cintura, abrazándome desde atrás, su pecho se pegaba a mi espalda, fuerte, duro, a pesar de que llevaba un jersey grueso de lana podía sentir su fuerte musculatura pegada a mi espalda.

- Ábrela amor-me decía mientras me daba pequeños besitos por el cuello.

- Jacob...

- ¿Si Bella?- Seguía con su ruta de besos, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

- Jake para... si no...

- Si no ¿qué amor?-decía mientras intensificaba sus besos y me apretaba más a su espalda.

- Ábrela- repetía

Desaté el gran lazo blanco y levante la tapa, cuando vi lo que había dentro, mis ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡TE AMO BELLA!

Me giro para ponerme frente a él y me beso.

- Yo también te amo Jake.

.com/


	4. Intenciones

Capítulo 4: Intenciones

PVO EDWARD

Pase la mayor parte de la noche corriendo, cazando, intentando alejarla de mi mente pero era...imposible. No entendía que con tan poco tiempo de conocerla me pudiera hacer sentir así. Tan insignificante, tan vulnerable, tan... esos no eran adjetivos para alguien como yo, yo no era así no, no antes de conocerla a ella Bella, Bella...

Toda mi existencia me la había pasado solo, no tenía necesidad de una compañera de ese modo, solo me preocupaba mi trabajo, mi música, mis cosas...pero apareció ella, y puso mi mundo completamente boca abajo, me, desorientado, aturdido, perdido. A mi mente venían una y otra vez las imágenes de él besándola, tocándola , abrazándola... como me hubiera gustado ser el.

Pero el hecho de que él le hubiera pedido matrimonio y que ella le hubiera dicho que si no me iba a detener , no, ella tenía que ser mía , la amaba, la quería y no me importaba lo que tuviera que arriesgar para poder conseguirla.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada cuando llegue a casa y antes de llegar a subir los peldaños del porche pude oír los pensamientos de Carlisle en mi mente.

-" Tranquilo hijo, no pasa nada"

Traspase el umbral de la puerta y me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto. Quería arreglarme, asearme un poco...pero antes de que pudiera dirigirme hacia el baño Alice apareció delante mío.

- Edward ¿Que...que te ha pasado?- me señalaba la ropa.

- Alice déjame ¿quieres?

- Pero...Edward.

- Alice...- me estaba empezando a sacar de mis casillas.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntaba con preocupación.

- ¿A qué te refieres, a mis ropas, a mis modales o...a mis sentimientos Alice? ¿A qué?

Mi voz sonó brusca, enfadada, llena de ira.

- Estoy destrozado Alice, estoy roto por dentro, no creo que vaya a ser nunca más el mismo, mírame. ¿Cuántas veces me has visto regresar así de caza? ¿Cuántas veces he destrozado la ropa o me he manchado? nunca y...mírame ahora. No me concentraba pensando en ella, recordándola, deseándola, ella...ella se va a casar Alice.

- Lo sé Edward, lo sé, tranquilo.

- ¿Tranquilo? Alice ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice? la voy a perder antes de que sea mía. Tu visión fue de lo más...

- Lo sé -Alice intentaba darme ánimos y sus pensamiento eran sinceros y llenos de arrepentimiento" si no le hubiera pedido nada" "si hubiera ido yo misma a la reunión" "si..."

- Alice no pienses así, seguro que tarde o temprano nos hubiéramos encontrado.

- Ya lo sé, y lo peor de todo esto es que tú no la vas a poder olvidar nunca Edward.

- Lo sé y por eso voy a luchar, voy a luchar por ella.

- Edward ella...

- No la voy a obligar a nada Alice, solo voy a esperar mi oportunidad, un resquicio para poder conquistarla, la más mínima duda de ella ante ese matrimonio y allí estaré yo. No pensé nunca, jamás, sentir esto por nadie y no lo voy a perder.

La quiero, la amo, ella nació para mi, igual que yo he pasado más de 100 años esperando, esperando por ella.

- No te vas a rendir ¿verdad?

- No- mi contestación fue rápida, segura.

- Espero que todo te vaya bien, de verdad

Alice salió de la habitación dejándome solo, ahora solo quería ducharme y cambiarme la verdad es que estaba que daba pena. Mis ropas no servían ya para nada, pues la lucha que tuve con el puma las había destrozado enteras.

Una vez cambiado y duchado baje al salón. Allí me esperaba Carlisle.

- Tranquilo, no te voy a preguntar nada, se que actuaste bien y no le hiciste daño a la chica, pero tu...

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, no voy a cometer ninguna tontería.

- Bueno en ese caso, si quieres hablar, desahogarte o cualquier cosa...ya sabes.

- Vale, no te preocupes.

Carlisle se quedo pensativo allí sentado en el gran sofá blanco, no podía estar allí sentado junto a él sin hacer nada, necesitaba... entonces vi el piano al fondo de la sala.

Levante la tapa, coloque mis dedos sobre la teclas y la recordé "BELLA". Mis dedos volaban creando una melodía suave, lenta, llena de sentimiento. No me di cuenta cuando Esme se sentó a mi lado, estaba demasiado absorto pensando en ella, solo me di cuenta de su presencia cuando puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Es precioso Edward- Lo dijo con dulzura

- Gracias.

- ¿Es para ella?

- Si.

- La amas ¿verdad?

- Mas que a nada en el mundo, no creí que algún día me fuera a sentir así.

- Edward...Lucha por ella. Se feliz, te lo mereces, tú te lo mereces más que nadie.

Mi madre me miraba con preocupación, sabiendo que aunque muerto, mi corazón podría resultar dañado, destrozado por la única mujer que podría quitarme la vida.

Eran ya más de las 7 de la mañana y tenía que verla, propiciar un encuentro casual.

Salí con el coche en dirección a su oficina, sabía que a esas horas ella entraba asique...

Aparque entre la 4th y Madison, tardo un poco más de lo que esperaba, por lo visto se había producido un accidente automovilístico y eso la retraso. La vi cuando paraba en un semáforo y se agachaba para recoger algo, no alcanzaba a ver que era y temiendo que el disco se abriera antes de tiempo toque el claxon del coche. Rápidamente se reincorporo y su cara era de enfado, tenía toda la pinta de querer enfrentarse con el impaciente conductor. Al verme le cambio la cara, se le ilumino, dándome esperanzas. Le señale que bajara la ventanilla, quería hablar con ella.

- Hola Srta. Swan, ¿va para la oficina?

- Si voy para allá- no me cansaría nunca de escuchar su voz.

- ¿A desayunado ya? No se la ve muy buena cara, no me malinterprete, pero parece que no ha dormido bien.- Tenia que lograr un acercamiento con ella, como fuera.

- Tengo un poco de prisa.-Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, sus palabras salían demasiado deprisa, se entrelazaban unas con otras.

- ¿Un café?-Insistí

- Esta bien.

Dejamos los coches en el aparcamiento de su agencia y nos fuimos al restaurante que estaba justo en frente.

Al verla bajar del coche casi me da algo. Su larga melena estaba suelta y le caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros. El abrigo blanco se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo dejando a la vista sus perfectas piernas. Nada más entrar el maître nos acompaño a una de las mesas que estaban delante de unos grandes ventanales.

Me puse detrás de Bella para ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo, al estar tan cerca de ella su efluvio me golpeo de lleno en la cara. Su olor, la tenía tan cerca que podía ver como latía su yugular para mí, llamándome.

Su nombre realmente le hacía honor, era tan bella... Al quitarle el abrigo pude ver su perfecto cuerpo enfundado en un vestido azul celeste que si el abrigo se le ceñía, el vestido...

"contrólate Edward"

Nos sentamos y mis ojos se fueron directamente al anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, empecé a sentir como la ira se iba apoderando de mi.

- Veo que acepto la propuesta- afirme señalando con el dedo el anillo de pedida.

- Si, pero no me hable de usted, solamente Bella.

- De acuerdo Bella, entonces solamente Edward-No podía dejar de mirarla, tenía que memorizarla entera.

- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?-quería saberlo todo, toda su vida, el que le gustaba, que no, que leía...

- ¿Perdón?- en seguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor precioso, seguramente no me escuchaba, estaba mirándome embelesada, seguramente como yo a ella, si los dos nos sentíamos así, entonces ¿por qué no...? "porque está comprometida Edward" me decía mi vocecita interior."Cállate ya " le decía yo una y otra vez.

- Te preguntaba, si lleváis mucho tiempo junto.

- Eh... Tres años casi ¿por?

- No, por nada, se le veía muy ilusionado a tu novio.

- Si, Jacob es...- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Daria lo que fuese por poder escuchar lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo momento.

- Bueno, pues entonces ¡Enhorabuena!- Intente que sonara sincero, pero algo me dijo que no lo conseguí, que ella se dio cuenta de que lo decir por educación, no porque lo sintiera de verdad.

Estuvimos hablando del trabajo, de cómo enfocaríamos la campaña y de cómo lo haríamos, etc.

Poco me importaba ya la campaña, la empresa y el propio mundo, lo único que me importaba ahora y me importaría siempre era ella, ella por sobre todas las cosas, ya se podría caer el mundo, que mientras ella siguiera en pie no me iba a preocupar de nada más.

Era capaz de darle todo, todo lo que ella quisiera, le bajaría la luna si así me lo pidiera, quería hacerla feliz, ese iba a ser mi objetivo de ahora en adelante, hacerla feliz y si pudiera ser a mi lado...

Paso como cerca de 30 minutos desde que estábamos en el restaurante cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, lo miro preocupada como recordando algo importante.

-Bella, ¿donde estas?, ¿te falta mucho para llegar?-Podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de su secretaria.

- No ya voy, estoy aquí enfrente, ya subo- exclamo colgando el teléfono.

- Lo siento mucho Edward, tengo que regresar a la oficina, Paul el fotógrafo de la agencia esta como loco.

- No te preocupes, Por favor- Llame al maître para que se cobrara y me dispuse a ayudarla a ponerse otra vez el abrigo.

Salimos del restaurante quedando enfrente de la puerta, me iba a costar dejarla ir pues sabía que hasta dentro de dos semanas no tendría escusa alguna para verla, por lo menos de frente.

- Bueno, pues entonces si no tienes más preguntas acerca de la campaña nos vemos en dos semanas para concretar los últimos detalles

- Si, en dos semanas nos vemos-Le ofrecí la mano a modo de despedida

Nos despedimos y cuando ella estaba a punto de cruzar la calle en dirección a la agencia un tacón de su zapato se engancho en la rendija del metro. Se hubiera caído al suelo si no es porque corrí para sostenerla entre mis brazos.

La pude sentir cerca mío, tan cálida, tan frágil, tan deseable...

La ayude a incorporarse, pero al hacerlo nuestros rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro y yo... no me resistí, mi boca pedía sus labios, mis manos querían acercar más su cintura a mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo entero la llamaba. La bese y ella me devolvió el beso, sus manos se entrelazaban en mi nuca, me atraía hacia ella. No quería dejar de besarla, pero note que necesitaba respirar, me aparte y la mire a la cara, me gusto lo que vi en sus ojos, no podía leer su mente pero sus ojos me lo decían todo, amor, pasión, deseo, y lo mejor de todo, no se arrepentía de este beso.

Pero yo no podía quedarme así como si nada, sabía que ella estaba prometida.

- Lo siento mucho, yo...- No me arrepentía de nada, pero no quería hacerla sentir a ella mal.

- Yo, no... No te preocupes, no pasa nada Edward.-Su voz era un susurro, le costaba respirar, le faltaba el aire...- El beso ha sido cosa de los dos.

- Si, pero... tu estas comprometida y yo...- dije apartándome de ella.

- Olvidémoslo, ¿vale?

¿A quien intentaba engañar? yo no lo iba a olvidar nunca y sus ojos me decían que ella tampoco lo podría olvidar entonces... ¿por qué mentir? si ambos sabíamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro ¿Por qué retrasar el estar juntos? ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?"Porque ella acaba de comprometerse con otro hombre" maldita voz interior.

Me miro y se encamino esta vez hacia la agencia, no pude evitar mirarla mientras cruzaba la calle y entraba dentro del edificio. Pude ver como se volvía para mirarme. Me sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

El móvil comenzó a sonar en mi chaqueta cuando cruzaba la calle.

- Dime Emmet, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Donde estas?

- En el centro ¿por?

- ¿Como que porque? ¿Es que no te acuerdas de que día es hoy?- estaba enfadado, muy enfadado

- Si hoy es...Vale Emmet lo siento ahora mismo voy para allá

- Ya te vale tío, no creí que te ibas a olvidar de esto, como se entere Rosalíe te vas a enterar.

- No le digas nada.

Hoy celebraban su tercera boda y yo era el padrino, pero con todo esto que me estaba pasando se me había olvidado completamente.

- Te quiero aquí en menos de 20 minutos ¿me oyes?

- Si Emmet ya voy no te preocupes.

- Te tiene bien pillado ¿eh?- su voz ya sonaba como siempre, tenía ganas de meterse conmigo

- Déjalo ¿quieres?

- Si yo lo dejo pero...te ha enganchado bien ¿eh? y eso que todavía no ha hecho nada...

- Emmet te dejo, voy a coger el coche- iba a colgar el móvil cuando escuche a lo lejos a Alice

- Edward...

- Dime Alice

- No te asustes porque te voy a decir pero...

- Alice, no me asustes, ¿qué pasa?

- Es Bella, ella...-su voz se corto

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué Alice? ¿Le va a pasar algo a Bella?

- Edward esta noche... he visto

- Alice, por favor me estas poniendo de los nervios y como no digas algo pronto entro ahora mismo en la oficina y la saco de allí

- No, no entres

- ¿Por qué? , Alice por Dios, di algo

- Edward esta noche, si nada o nadie lo impide Bella puede morir

- ¿Qué? no Alice ella no... No me niego dime como

- ¿Lo evitaras?

- Tu dime como. Donde y cuando. No voy a dejar que le pase nada, créeme.


	5. Decisión¿equivocada?

Capítulo 5: Decisión... ¿equivocada?

PVO BELLA

- Jacob...es precioso no... No tenias que haberte molestado yo... no sé qué decir Jake esto es...demasiado- musite, este chico estaba en todo.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntaba con los ojos brillantes de la ilusión.

- ¿Bromeas? jamás imagine que se te ocurriera hacer algo así, además Jacob después de lo de ayer no hacía falta que hicieras esto hoy. De verdad.

- Bella, ayer fue tu pedida de mano, pero hoy...hoy es nuestro aniversario y tal día no se puede ver eclipsado por la noche de ayer.

Hoy cumplíamos nuestro 3º aniversario, yo pensé que después de lo de ayer Jake no iba a hacer nada, no hacía falta, no merecía esto después de...mejor no recordarlo. Me hacía daño solo pensarlo... aunque también debo reconocer que no me arrepiento de nada, lo bese sí, pero ¿es que alguien puede resistir el influjo que provoca él? ...""EDWARD"", ¿alguien puede soportar su mirada sin caer rendida en ella?, es que ¿Hay alguien en el mundo que tuviera la osadía de negarle algo? .No, no creo que haya alguien en el mundo que se resistiera a su llamada, a su olor, a su mirada, a su... ¿por qué es tan difícil sacarlo de mi mente? ¿Porque a pesar de tener frente a mí al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, no puedo dejar de pensar en él? y lo peor de todo ¿por qué no me arrepiento de nada? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, demasiadas incógnitas sin resolver. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Preguntas, respuestas, dudas, decisiones, compromisos...

- ¿Que lo sacamos o lo vas a dejar ahí dentro? - preguntaba Jake señalando la caja.

Estaba todavía maravillada con el encargo que había hecho. Dentro de la caja había una hermosa tarta de dos pisos. Blanca como la nieve y decorada con fresas alrededor. En el último piso de la tarta colocada en vertical se encontraba una foto de los en nuestro último viaje, el crucero por el Caribe. Los dos con vasos en las manos decorados con pajitas y sombrillas al más estilo caribeño. También había colocado encima una figurita de un lobo pequeño.

- ¿Y esto?-dije señalando el lobito.

- No sé, lo vi y me gusto, ¿no te parece gracioso? mira si lo mueves un poco, mueve la cabeza- respondió cogiendo el lobito entre sus enormes manos y moviéndolo.

- Oh Jake déjalo ya, lo vas a romper...jajaja... mira tus manos y mira luego el pobre lobito, como sigas moviéndolo así le vas a decapitar.

- Que exagerada eres Bella- replico soltando el lobito encima de la mesa.

- Y ¿cómo piensas que nos vamos a comer todo esto? ¿Estás loco?- le rete señalando la tarta, era enorme, ¿cómo había encargado tanto?

- No... Espera aquí tengo platos y cubiertos y aunque tú no los oyes, todos están deseando entrar. Venga chicos entrar ya- grito Jake

Al segundo empezaron a entrar todos en el despacho, Jessica, Ángela, Paul, Jacquie...

- Felicidades Bella, mas te vale no dejar escapar a este bombón de hombre- Jessica era tan...

- Te lo mereces Bella, créeme que si, veras cuando se lo diga a Eric, se va a poner más contento, ahora tendrá "un casado más en la pandilla" como dice el- Ángela era además de mi socia, la mejor amiga que podría tener. Siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitabas y nunca jamás, te decepcionaba.

- Menos mal que tenias una buena excusa para llegar tarde esta mañana, que si no...- Paul decía esto mientras me daba un enorme abrazo de oso como los llamaba el.

- Siento mucho lo de esta mañana Paul, pero el trafico ya sabes cómo es... y si además se te junta con un accidente...

- Venga Bella, cállate ya y ponte a practicar.

Le mire extrañada, no sabía a qué se refería.

- ¿Vas a cortar tu el pastel, o lo corto yo?-se quejo Paul.

- Vale vale vale, ya voy, no os impacientéis, que hay para todos.

Estuvimos largo rato todos mi despacho festejando la pedida de mano, todo eran risas y felicitaciones.

- Bueno, creo que nosotros no vamos a ir retirando ya. Es hora de que los tortolitos estén un rato a solas-recomendó Ángela, ella siempre tan atenta.

- Si, ya nos vamos, además tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿verdad que si chicos?-incito Jessica. Al cabo de 5 minutos estaban todos fuera.

- Vaya, no creía que estuvieran tan hambrientos...-dijo Jacob señalando la tarta.

- No exageres, todavía queda un piso de la tarta.

Me apoye en el mueble que estaba al lado del escritorio y Jacob se puso en frente mío , apoyándose a su vez en el escritorio, estábamos bastante cerca , pues la distancia que separaba el mueble del escritorio era el justo para poder pasar a sentarme detrás del mismo.

- Bella esto es tan...

- Ya, ya lo sé a veces pueden ser un poco pesados, pero son buena gente, créeme.

- No, no es eso a lo que me refiero.- Me cogió de las manos y mirándome a la cara siguió.

- Me refiero , a que cada día que pasa, me falta menos para convertirte en mi esposa, para tenerte siempre a mi lado, para ser el hombre más feliz y dichoso de todo el planeta. Te quiero tanto Bella.

Le mire y no pude resistirme de inundar mi cara en su pecho.

- Oh...Edward... yo también te quiero, te quiero tanto...

Yo seguía con mi cara enterrada en su pecho cuando de pronto una mano fuerte me agarro de la barbilla y levantándome la cara me pregunto.

- ¿Que has dicho Bella?- No entendía su tono ¿qué es lo que había dicho?

- ¿Qué? te he dicho que te quiero Jake- le miraba incrédula, ¿porque me preguntaba eso?

- No Bella, no es eso lo que has dicho.

Sus mano ahora sujetaban las mías, fuertes, no sabía porque se estaba enfadando tanto. No...,

- Jake... te he dicho que te quiero. ¿Qué haces? ¿Porque me coges así? me haces daño.

- ¿Q-U-E E-S L-O Q-U-E-H-A-S D-I-C-H-O-?- su cara estaba desencajada y sus manos cada vez me apretaban más.

- Jake me estás haciendo daño, suéltame.

- ¿Quien es Edward?- pregunto lleno de ira.

- ¿Qué? Jake, suéltame me haces daño, no sé qué te pasa porque me coges así, yo no te he hecho nada, suéltame.

En ese mismo momento se oyó un fuerte golpe. La puerta de mi despacho se abrió de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera tirado abajo.

- Suéltala.

Ahí estaba el, delante de la puerta, con las manos cerradas en puños, y con una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te crees, para entrar así en el despacho de mi prometida?

- He dicho que la sueltes, YA

Edward se acercaba poco a poco a Jacob, retándole, desafiándole.

- Y yo te he preguntado quien eres- reto Jacob

Sus manos todavía me tenían prisionera y podía sentir como dejaba de circular la sangre por mis muñecas.

- Suéltala, no te lo voy a volver a repetir.

- Es el Sr Cullen, ayer toco para nosotros en el restaurante- logre decir en un susurro, como siguiera ejerciendo esa fuerza sobre mis muñecas al final conseguiría partirlas.

- Oh ya veo, el pianista... ¿Y se puede saber que se te ha perdido aquí?- decía Jacob con ironía.

- Jacob, suéltala, ahora.

- Suéltame...me haces daño...- le suplique yo

Eso basto para que Edward avanzara hasta la posición de Jacob y con un movimiento rápido liberara mis muñecas de sus fuertes manos.

- ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?-Jacob seguía mirando a Edward de forma desafiante, si no me metía por medio ambos se iban a ver involucrados en una pelea.

- Ya basta Jacob, déjame sola, márchate...y tú también Edward.

- Edward... así que eres tú... el famoso Edward.

- Jacob...

- Ya hablaremos tu yo Bella, no creas que esto se va a quedar así no...- dijo Jacob mientras salía por la puerta del despacho, no sin antes desafiar a Edward con la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?-

Edward me cogía por las muñecas mientras decía eso, observándolas detenidamente y alzando su cabeza para finalmente mirarme a los ojos.

- Edward... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado sin que te viera Jessica?

- Eso ahora mismo no importa. ¿Como estas tu?

- Bien... yo... no sé.

- No hables Bella.

Sus manos estaban frías, eso a mis muñecas le venían bien, el frio las aliviaba.

- Ya pero es que...

- Bella, déjalo...

No pude evitarlo, lo intente, pero no pude resistir y mis lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mi cara.

- El no es así, créeme, Jacob no...El nunca...yo no sé como el...

- Bella...

Sus manos pasaron de mis muñecas a mi cintura y las mías a su pecho, hundí mi cara en su pecho como antes había hecho con Jacob, al recordar esto mis lagrimas cayeron más fuertes, mis sollozos fueron más intensos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, puede que fueran, horas, minutos, segundos...

Cuando logre levantar la cabeza de su pecho, pude ver que tenía todo su jersey blanco manchado por mis lágrimas y el rímel.

- Lo siento yo...- dije señalando su antes inmaculado jersey.

- No te preocupes por esto Bella, no tiene importancia. ¿Tu estas bien?

Parecía mentira, nos conocíamos de dos días y no hacía otra cosa que preocuparse por mí.

- Yo... me da vergüenza que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto el... el no es así créeme. Nunca se ha puesto violento con nadie y menos conmigo. Jake no es capaz ni de matar a una mosca. El no...

- Bueno Bella entonces ¿qué le ha motivado para esto?

- El dice que yo...

- ¿Que tú qué? mira nada le da derecho a tratarte como te ha tratado, nada ¿me oyes? nada. Nada que digas, hagas o pienses, nada le da derecho a un hombre a tratar así a una mujer.

- Ya, ya lo sé, pero... te vuelvo a repetir que él jamás ha hecho nada parecido.

- Bueno y "según el " que has hecho para que te trate así.

- Me equivoque

- ¿Que?- su mirada era de...y que mas.

- ¿Como que te equivocaste? no entiendo, por lo que veo estabais celebrando algo ¿la pedida de mano?... ¿en qué te equivocaste?

- En el nombre.

- ¿Qué? mira sigo sin entenderte, si no me lo quieres decir vale per...

No le deje terminar la frase y antes de que mi mente pudiera pensar la respuesta hablo mi corazón

- Te nombre a ti en vez de a él-recién salieron las palabras de mi boca me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir e inmediatamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Edward me miraba fijamente a los ojos con tal intensidad que parecía que me iba a comer. Permanecía callado, mirándome, mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas. No sabía que estaba pensando él y por miedo a romper el silencio, también permanecí callada.

- ¿Le dijiste que me querías?- sus ojos eran inescrutables.

Baje la mirada, me moría de vergüenza, le acababa de declarar que le quería, a pesar de estar recién comprometida, le acababa de decir que le quería. Mi corazón latía a 100 pulsaciones por minuto, si seguía mirándome así, estaba convencida de que estallaría.

- Si...yo...-logre articular en un susurro.

Entonces unas manos de color níveas y frías como el hielo cogieron mi cara, y por segunda vez en ese día sus labios rozaron los míos.

Mis manos volaron a su nuca, entrelazando mis dedos entre su pelo cobrizo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sus manos en mi cara, las mías en su nuca y nuestros labios...

Lentamente se retiro de mi sin dejar de mirarme, mi corazón latía como loco, sentía que se me iba a salir del pecho, me costaba respirar , no sabía la razón ,bueno si lo sabía, eso lo provocaba él , cada vez que me besaba, cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca como lo tenía ahora mismo.

Me sujeto de las manos y se quedo largo rato mirándome, me podría pasar las horas muertas perdidas en su mirada.

- Bella yo... yo no te quiero confundir con lo que te voy a decir... sé que estas comprometida y que esto no está bien pero...

Su mirada se intensifico.

- ¿Que, qué me quieres decir?

- Ya no tengo fuerzas ni voluntad para mantenerme alejado de ti

- No... No te alejes...

- Bella yo...yo no puedo evitar esto que siento por ti yo...

La puerta se volvió a abrir, callando a Edward de golpe.

- Bella...oh perdón, yo... no... No sabía que tenías compañía. Perdón- dijo Jessica marchándose rápidamente.

- Nos tenemos que ir- anuncio Edward.

- Yo no me puedo ir ahora, tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que hacer...

Me callo dándome esta vez un beso corto y rápido.

- No hables, solo sígueme.

Dicho esto ambos salimos del despacho en dirección a... no lo sabía y no me importaba, nada me importaba ya, nada que no fuera él me importaba. Me condujo hacia su coche. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y la cerro cuando entre.

- ¿Donde vamos?- quise saber- Tengo que ir a un desfile a la 8.00PM

- Iras..., si quieres, pero yo iré contigo, nunca más te dejare sola.

Condujo rápido, a pesar de la lluvia, no me había dicho a dónde íbamos, así que cuando su coche se interno en el bosque me asuste. ¿Que sabía yo de él? no sabía nada ¿y si era un psicópata? ¿Y si...? no era imposible, me sentía muy segura entre sus brazos, aquel ángel no podía ser malo, no.

Llegamos a una gran casa, era blanca, enorme, de tres pisos de altura y todo el lateral estaba cubierto por una enorme cristalera. Se podía ver todo el interior a través de los cristales,

- Es mi casa- me comunico mientras me abría la puerta y me ayudaba a que saliera del coche.

- Tu... ¿tu casa?- no me podía creer que me trajera a su casa.

- Si, hoy se casa mi hermana y me toca ejercer de padrino así que...

- Pero yo no estoy invitada y mírame, no voy vestida para la ceremonia- le dije señalando mi ropa, si iba estupendamente vestida para la oficina, pero para una boda...

- No te preocupes, nos están esperando, además no creo que Alice tenga algún inconveniente en prestarte algo.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta y al abrirla me encontré de frente con su familia.

- Bella, estos son Esme y Carlisle-decía mientras señalaba a la pareja

- Estamos encantados de conocerte- dijo Carlisle, mientras me tendía la mano, la tenia igual de fría que Edward.

- Hola Bella- Esme me miraba con ternura, como con devoción no entendía yo...

- Y... ¿Donde están...?

- Jasper ahora viene, ha ido a por no ser que, que le ha pedido Alice. Rosalíe terminando de prepararse y Emmet, bueno ya sabes cómo es Emmet- explico Carlisle.

En ese mismo momento apareció una chica de poco más o menos 18 años a mi lado, no sabía de dónde había aparecido, hacia medio segundo que no estaba ahí. Y ahora...

- Hola, yo soy Alice- se presento dándome un fuerte abrazo_ Y me parece que te tienes que venir conmigo- dijo tirando de mi escaleras arriba.

- No la agobies mucho Alice- Se escuchaba a Edward, ya en el piso de abajo.

- Alice ¿verdad? mira no sé que estoy haciendo aquí yo...

- Bella, déjame hacer a mi ¿vale?

Rápidamente se metió en un armario que era más grande que todo mi salón y a los tres minutos salió con un vestido largo color turquesa y uno zapatos a juego.

- Toma. Ponte este, creo que es tu talla y el baño esta...ahí- dijo señalando la puerta perfectamente camuflada en la pared.

- Espera, yo...

- Bella ¿qué problema tienes?

- Yo... yo no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, en la boda de tu hermana, ni siquiera conozco bien a tu hermano, por Dios nos conocimos ayer.

- Tu... tu ¿le quieres Bella?- dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Yo... me acabo de comprometer Alice.

- Si, ya lo sé, te vi en mi local ayer, pero eso no es lo que yo te he preguntado ¿le quieres, quieres a Edward?

Baje la mirada, no era capaz de enfrentarme a su mirada.

- Bella, no hace falta que contestes, tu gesto lo acaba de decir por ti.

- Si, le quiero y me avergüenzo por ello. Hasta hace dos días tenía mi vida completamente planificada y ahora...Tenía mi novio de tres años de relación, un trabajo que me llenaba, una vida que creía perfecta y... apareció el y...de pronto...

- Tu mundo cambio ¿a que si?

- Si Alice, lo ha puesto todo patas arriba, ya no estoy segura de nada, solo han pasado dos días desde que le conozco y ya no sé lo que está bien o está mal, solo tengo ganas de estar con él, de que me mire, de que me hable, de que me bese , de que...

- Bella, no sabes que feliz me hace escucharte decir todo esto. Edward ha pasado mucho tiempo solo y ya va siendo hora de que sea realmente feliz. Y lo será Bella, lo será a tu lado.

Cogí la ropa que me tendía Alice y me encamine hacia el baño.

Si el armario era grande el baño...Estaba todo decorado de mármol, un enorme espejo decoraba la pared que quedaba a mi izquierda mientras que a mi derecha se encontraba un grandísimo jacuzzi, tranquilamente podrían caber dos personas, inmediatamente me sonroje al imaginarme a Edward y a mi metidos allí dentro. Me cambie rápidamente no quería hacer esperar a Alice y cuando salí del baño ella tenía puesto encima de su tocador toda clase de maquillaje y productos estéticos.

- ¿Me dejas? te prometo que soy rápida, ni te enteraras.

- Como quieras, pero... ¿tu hermana no necesita ayuda?

- Rosalíe está preparada ya, no te preocupes.

La deje hacer, era cierto, era rápida, y me sorprendió cuando acabo.

- Lista, mírate en el espejo, si no te gusta me lo dices- sugirió dudosa.

Cuando me mire en el espejo no podía creer que la persona que se reflejaba era yo.

- Alice es... me encanta...te quedo...

- Vale, veras cuando te vea Edward.

Bajamos las dos por las escaleras, cuando me vio se quedo embobado... me tendió la mano apara ayudarme a bajar los tres escalones que aun me quedaban.

- Esta preciosa - dijo dándome un tierno beso en el cuello.

Como podía cambiar la vida, hacia tres horas, yo me encontraba en mi despacho celebrando mi pedida de mano y ahora...

La boda transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto, Edward se veía guapísimo de chaqué y su hermana podría ser la envidia de todas la novias. Era extraordinariamente guapa, debía de medir por lo menos 1.75, tenía una figura de infarto y una belleza que era insultante para las demás mujeres. Su larga melena rubia le llegaba por encima de la cintura, dibujando delicadas ondulaciones sobre su espalda.

Y su reciente marido, que decir de él, era grande, enorme, verle enfadado tenía que ser... pero cuando dicen que las apariencias engañan tienen razón, porque a pesar de su tamaño y de su cara de tipo duro. Se podía ver que era como un osito de peluche, solo había que ver con el amor y la ternura con la que trataba a Rosalíe.

Llegaron las 7.0PM y le anuncie a Edward que me tenía que ir, el desfile estaba a punto de comenzar y si no quería llegar tarde tenía que salir ya.

- Si nos vamos ya.

Empezó a despedirse de todos mientras yo le preguntaba a Alice donde había dejado mi ropa para cambiarme.

- Esta arriba, pero puedes quedarte con el vestido, mañana te llevare yo misma tu ropa al despacho, no te preocupes.

Nos despedimos de todos y volvimos a montarnos en su coche, el trayecto fue ameno, no dejábamos de hablar, de bromear, parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, no de dos días. Cuando llegamos el desfile no había comenzado y pude presentarle a los colaboradores. Todo se quedó extrañado ante la presencia de Edward, era más que obvio que esperasen ver a Jacob a mi lado y no a otro hombre.

Termino el desfile y nos íbamos a ir a la fiesta cuando algo que yo no pude ver, paro a Edward.

- Quédate aquí un momento, no te muevas. No te muevas Bella, por favor- dijo y se inclino para darme un leve beso en los labios, leve pero que no fue por ello menos obvio ante los ojos de Paul que en ese mismo momento nos miraba de frente.

A partir de ese momento, todo y cuando digo todo es todo, cambió en mi vida. Ya no había diferencia entre la realidad o la ficción. Ahora todo lo que de pequeña había leído en los cuentos podía ser realidad. Todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Me faltaban pocas horas para poder comprobar que el mundo no es ni de lejos, como la mayoría nos pensamos. El mundo guarda unos secretos que a veces es mejor no saberlos.


	6. Cambio de planes

Capitulo 6: Cambio de planes.

POV BELLA

Paul me miraba fijamente, espero a que se fuera Edward para acercarse a mí, yo ya sabía a lo que venía y mi cuerpo entero empezó a temblar, intente no parecer nerviosa pero mi voz me delataba.

- Hola Bella, ¿qué te ha parecido el desfile, te ha gustado?- pregunto Paul

- Si mucho, ha estado muy bien...- rápidamente me corto, no me dejo terminar la frase.

- Mira Bella te he visto-Paul me miraba directamente a los ojos- no creo que estés haciendo bien.

- Paul... te lo puedo explicar, no es lo que parece- ¿A quien quería engañar? ¿Acaso no me había visto besarme con Edward?

- A ¿no es lo que parece Bella? ¿Entonces qué es?

- Yo...no...Paul- No tenia excusas, el lo había visto todo, no tenía sentido que intentara engañarle.

- Bella, mira a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones, yo no soy tu "prometido", pero no creo que estés obrando bien. Jacob te quiere mucho y no deja de demostrártelo cada día, no se merece que le hagas esto. Por Dios Bella, esta misma mañana nos anunciaste tu compromiso y ahora...

- Paul...-quería explicarme, decirle que... ¿qué me sentía fatal, que no podía evitar sentir lo que siento por Edward, que...?

La actitud de Paul empezó a parecerse más a la de un padre que a la de un compañero y rodeando mis muñecas con sus manos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos continúo...

- Bella, como ya te dije, yo no soy al que tienes que dar explicaciones. Jacob esta aquí, te está esperando detrás de la pasarela, quiere hablar contigo- me informo.

Mi cara se descompuso, Jacob estaba aquí, claro el sabia donde iba a estar yo esta tarde, se suponía que él tenía que venir conmigo. Sentí que me mareaba, seguro que lo había visto todo, seguro que me odiaría, seguro que...

- Bella, tranquilízate ¿vale?, respira despacio.

Baje la mirada, no podía sostenerle la mirada a Paul y si no podía sostenérsela a Paul, a Jacob...

La mano de Paul se poso en mi barbilla y con un gesto suave levanto mi cara, poniendo su mirada fijamente en la mía.

- Mírame, vete a hablar con él. Esta destrozado, no sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros esta mañana después de la fiesta, pero sea lo que sea le ha afectado y bastante. Ve, habla con él, te está esperando.

- Solo dime una cosa... ¿Jacob ha visto...?- quería saber si Jacob me vio besarme con Edward.

- Vete, habla con el Bella, si ese hombre vuelve y pregunta por ti, yo le informare, no te preocupes.

- Edward- dije mirándole- Se llama Edward.

- Vale, pues entonces, cuando vuelva Edward yo le digo donde estas. Ahora vete a hablar con Jacob.

Mire a Paul y me encamine hacia la pasarela, la gente pasaba por mi lado hablando entre ellos, bromeando, siendo felices...

Subí por los tres peldaños que me separaban de le cima de la pasarela, gire a la izquierda y al fondo del pasillo esta Jacob, apoyado contra la pared, con la mirada gacha.

Le quise llamar, pero mi garganta estaba seca, no podía articular palabra, sabía que le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Me fui acercando poco a poco a él, solamente nos separaban 20 pasos, cuando el levanto la cabeza y me vio, sus ojos estaban húmedos, su cara que en su estado normal, tenía un maravilloso color tostado, ahora estaba pálida.

- Bella...- su voz era un susurro.

¿Como le podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo le podía causar el daño que le estaba causando? ¿Por qué no...?

- Bella ven... por favor ven- casi lo suplicaba, me destrozaba verlo así.

Termine de acercarme a él, sin duda había estado llorando. Se incorporo, poniéndose de frente a mí.

- Bella... por favor escúchame, solo escúchame.

- Jake yo...-

- No, no digas nada, solo déjame hablar, por favor yo...

- Pero Jake... yo se que...

Puso un dedo sobre mis labios. Automáticamente cerré la boca.

- Se que obre mal esta mañana, que me porte como un... no tengo excusa Bella, lo sé, pero cuando te oí decir su nombre yo... creí volverme loco yo...

Su mirada era intensa, sincera, mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas al recordar ese episodio, al recordar lo que había hecho después de que el saliera del despacho, al recordar la tarde, los besos de Edward. Al recordar...

- Bella, es difícil para mí decir lo que pienso a veces. Sé que no reaccione bien, pero... no te puedo perder Bella, no podría vivir sin ti. Tú me lo has dado todo. Antes de conocerte, estaba ciego, fuiste tú la que me enseñaste el sol por primera vez. Me enseñaste a amar, a disfrutar de la vida, a sentir de corazón, a disfrutar de las cosas más sencillas. Me enseñaste, que no hace falta tener mucho para ser feliz siempre que tengas a la persona que amas al lado, que no hace falta tener grandes lujos para sentirte realizado. Bella yo te amo, y no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti, no ahora que me lo has dado todo, no ahora que he conocido el verdadero amor.

No puedo perderte, te amo demasiado, perdóname Bella, perdóname...

- Jake... yo, no te pongas así Jake no...

- Bella contéstame a una cosa- sus manos me acariciaron la cara, y las lágrimas que tanto trabajo me había costado contener, empezaron a rodar por mi cara.

- ¿Me quieres? Bella ¿me sigues queriendo?

Como ¿cómo me podía preguntar eso? ¿Acaso el amor se va de un día para otro?

Me tenía que sincerar con él. Jacob lo había hecho conmigo, ahora era mi turno.

- Jake, te tengo que decir una cosa, yo...

- Lo sé Bella, lo sé, te he visto, me da igual, no me importa, solo contéstame ¿Aun me quieres?

- Si, si Jacob te quiero, pero yo...

- Me da igual Bella, me da igual que lo hayas besado, lo único que me importa es que me perdones, que me quieras, que me ames, el no me importa ni lo más mínimo créeme.

Me abrace a él como tantas veces antes había hecho, sus grandes brazos me acunaron, me sentía tan protegida a su lado...

No podía dejar de llorar, por el, por mi, por Edward, sé que no actué bien, con ninguno de los dos, a Jacob le había hecho daño y a Edward...

- No llores más Bella, no llores mas, mi amor por ti sigue siendo igual de fuerte que esta mañana, si no mas, no te voy a negar que me dolió verte así, entre sus brazos, besándole...

- Jake...perdóname tú a mí, por lo de esta mañana, por esto, por...

No le podía perder, no le quería perder, ahora me daba cuenta del gran error que estuve a punto de cometer, mi sitio estaba al lado de Jacob, no al lado de Edward, Edward...

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Bella, yo te amo y puedo ver que tu también a mí, eso es lo único que importa.

Alce mi cara para verle, sus ojos aun estaban húmedos, como los míos, se inclino y unos cálidos y suaves labios rozaron los míos. Era un beso cálido, suave, lleno de amor, cariño, perdón, de...

- Vámonos de aquí Bella, vámonos a casa.

- Si vámonos.

Fue cuando al girarme para ir hacia la salida le vi.

Estaba delante de los escalones, quieto, parecía una estatua, su cara era inescrutable, su mirada dolida, avance para decirle, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada él se volvió y salió rápidamente de la sala.

- Déjale marchar, déjale ir.

Salimos al parking, yo aun tenía la esperanza de por lo menos ver su coche a fuera pero cuando salimos el único coche que había era el de Jacob.

Como podía cambiar la vida tan rápidamente y en un solo día.

Empezó a llover en cuanto nos metimos en el coche, la temperatura había descendido la bastante para que hiciera falta encender la calefacción del coche.

Le había hecho daño también a Edward ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Porque le tenía que hacer daño a los dos? La cara de Edward me destrozo. Me había sumergido tanto en mis propios pensamientos que me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a casa cuando Jacob abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

Avanzamos agarrados por el pequeño parque que separaba la acera de mi casa. Al llegar al apartamento ya note que pasaba algo raro, algo no está bien, lo podía notar yo y Jacob también.

- Espera aquí, no entres, déjame mirar a mi primero.

Paso dentro del apartamento, dejándome sola en el rellano, de pronto empecé a sentir miedo, ese miedo que se siente cuando eres niña y despiertas en la noche en medio de una pesadilla. Escuche un golpe, un golpe sordo.

- Jake- Empecé a llamarlo a gritos

- Sal de ahí Jake ¿qué está pasando?

No le escuche, no podía oírle, después de aquel golpe sordo, la luz del rellano se apago, dejando la estancia completamente a oscuras.

- Aquí estas, por fin.

La voz provenía de mi izquierda, era una voz amenazadora, vengativa, no la conocía, era una voz de hombre, al segundo algo me apresaba el cuello haciéndome imposible respirar.

- Ummmmmmmmmm como hueles, había oído decir que olías bien, pero no tanto, ummmmmmmmmm se me hace la boca agua.

No le entendía, no podía respirar, mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. ¿Cómo es que ningún vecino salía a ver lo que pasaba? sin duda podrían estar escuchando todo esto, sobre todo la señora Hope, ella seguro que lo escucharía, siempre estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

Intente chillar, pero la presión que tenía en el cuello hacía imposible articular ningún sonido.

- Estate muy quietecita Bella, no intentes hacer nada o... o a tu amiguito le remato.

Esta ahí en tu piso, por si te lo estas preguntando, solo le he dejado K.O pero si intentas chillar o te portas mal, te juro que lo mato.

Di ya todo por perdido, moriría esta noche, así, a oscuras sin que ningún vecino tuviera la suficiente valentía para abrir la puerta y preguntar qué pasaba. Seguro que llamarían a la policía, pero cuando quisieran llegar seguro que ya era demasiado tarde, como siempre, entonces lo oí, no podía estar muy segura pero juraría que escuche a Edward.

- Suéltala James, mas te vale que no le hagas daño- Sin duda era él, y sonaba enfadado.

- ¡Oh llegaste!, vaya si que te importa esta miserable humana ¿te importa mucho Edward?

La fuerza que ejercía sobre mi cuello aumento, cada vez me era más difícil respirar, no podía ver nada, estaba todo demasiado oscuro. Oí un rugido uno muy fuerte, no sabía de donde procedía...

- Suéltala ahora mismo YAAAAAA

- Pero mira, si ya te ha dejado, te ha dejado por el... ¿cómo lo llamo Alice? ...ummmmmmmmmm deja que piense ¡YA lo tengo! CHUCHO.

- Eso a ti no te importa, suéltala si no quieres que...

La fuerza aumento y pude sentir que mi cuello estaba a punto de partirse, la respiración era ya imposible, me estaba asfixiando. Mis ojos se cerraron y empecé a caer...en un precipicio.

- Aaaaaaaaaa suéltala.

No escuche nada mas, solo sentí que la presa de mi cuello se desvaneció, pude coger aire y respirar, me costaba hacerlo. Me encontraba tirada en el suelo con la mano puesta en la garganta intentado de alguna manera apaciguar el dolor que sentía, cuando escuche como algo se rompía , algo duro , el ruido que hace el hielo al partirse. Entonces el rellano se ilumino por la tenue luz el ascensor y pude verlo todo, pude ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de mí. Mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, Edward peleándose con... ¿con mi agresor? ¿Quién era ese tal James? pero... ¿peleándose era la mejor forma de describirlo o...? La mente debe tener algún medio de protección para protegerse de cosas que es mejor no ver nunca, jamás.

Mis ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos pero de nada me servía, mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, solo podía oír, ya que la luz nuevamente se había ido cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

- Alice, llévatela de aquí, yo me ocupo de él.

- Jake...- mi voz salió en un susurro.

- Si Bella, yo me ocupo de él, no te preocupes.

Mi mente entonces se dejo ir. Desperté en una sala blanca, en una cama, sin duda estaba en un hospital pero... ¿cómo había llegado allí?

¿Y Jacob? ¿Dónde estaba?

Intente incorporarme, pero una enfermera que estaba justo a mi lado me lo impidió.

- Tranquilícese Srta. Swan todo está bien.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Como he llegado aquí? ¿Mi novio donde esta?

- Sera mejor que no hables por un tiempo Srta., tiene lesionado el cuello, está en el Harborview Medical Center, la trajeron en una ambulancia, parece ser que sufrieron un atraco con agresión en su casa. Su novio esta aquí al lado, se encuentra bien, todavía no ha despertado de la anestesia, pero su evolución es favorable, no hay de qué preocuparse, en uno días los dos estarán fuera, ahora intente descansar.

- Quiero verlo- le pedí

- Aquí esta- dijo la enfermera retirando la cortina que nos separaba.

- Lo ve. Esta dormido y ahora usted debería hacer lo mismo.

Mira a Jake, era verdad estaba a mi lado, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Como habíamos acabado aquí, así?


	7. Perdiéndola de nuevo

Capítulo 7: Perdiéndola de nuevo

POV EDWARD

No me podía quedar allí parado con lo que Alice me estaba diciendo, aunque me pidió que no subiera no iba a perder ni un segundo más sin saber cómo se encontraba ella, sin intentar llevármela conmigo, la convencería , no sabía de qué manera hacerlo pero lo haría.

- Alice, voy a subir, la voy a llevar conmigo, avisa a los demás- mi voz salía con un gruñido.

- Espera Edward no subas, no…-le colgué el teléfono, quería subir ahora, ya mismo, no había tiempo que perder.

Pase por la recepción sin pararme en el mostrador para anunciar mi llegada, fui directamente a los ascensores y en cuanto llego uno pulse el botón del segundo piso.

El recibidor se hallaba en calma, no había nadie a la vista, lo cruce rápido, quería llegar cuanto antes a ella, algo me decía que no estaba bien, que algo le sucedía.

Al traspasar la mitad del recibidor me llego su voz, asustada, pidiéndole a alguien que la soltara, que la hiciera daño, eso pudo conmigo, me lance a la puerta de su despacho.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe y lo que me encontré al abrirla fue… no creía que me pudiera contener, si no fuera porque…lo mataría allí mismo.

Jacob la tenia agarrada por las muñecas y se encaraba a ella, le preguntaba por mí, haciéndola daño.

- Suéltala- fue lo único que pude decir, si seguía portándose así con ella no me quedaría otro remedio que quitarle del medio yo mismo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quien te crees que eres para entrar así en el despacho de mi prometida?-exigió mirándome desafiante, arrogante, destilaba odio por los ojos.

- He dicho que la sueltes, YA- le pedí, mis pies no me respondían y a pesar de que no quería cometer una locura me estaba acercándome peligrosamente a él, a la mínima que le volviera a hacer daño a Bella tendría que intervenir y si me lo ponía muy difícil no sabría si yo me contendría.

- Y yo te he preguntado quien eres- me reto, a mí, no sabía con quien estaba hablando, no tenía ni la menor idea.

De golpe al acercarme un poco más a él me llego un olor pestilente, un olor que me quemaba la garganta, conocía ese olor, lo conocía bien. Nos habíamos enfrentado a ellos hacía varios años, no llegamos a pelear, pero nosotros pensamos que al retirarnos tanto tiempo del lugar ya no quedaría ninguno, sin duda nos equivocamos. El al parecer no tenía conocimiento de esto, no sabía todavía lo que era, en lo que se convertiría. Esto me puso más alerta aun, tenía que retirar de allí a Bella, la tenía que retirar ya, si el entraba en fase estando cerca de ella… eso sería mortal para ella.

Sabíamos que tenían más facilidad para entrar en fase cuando estaban alterados y ese era sin duda el momento que estábamos viviendo. Que el aun no supiera de su condición no quería decir que no pudiera entrar en fase aquí y ahora mismo.

- Suéltala, no te lo voy a volver a repetir.- intente parecer sosegado aunque mi cuerpo y mi voz no ponían mucho de su parte

- Es el Sr. Cullen, ayer toco para nosotros en el restaurante- logro decir en un susurro Bella, su presión sanguínea en las muñecas estaba descendiendo, ese inútil le estaba cortando la circulación y como siguiera así le podría partir ambas muñecas.

- OH ya veo ya…el pianista ¿y se puede saber que se te ha perdido aquí?- decía con ironía.

- Jacob, suéltala, ahora.- mi voz fue tajante o lo hacía ahora o…

- Suéltame... me haces daño

No aguante mas, termine de acercarme a ellos si entrar en fase en ese mismo momento me interpondría entre Bella y el, pero no iba a consentir que le hiciera más daño, que le partiera las muñecas. Le agarre ambas manos y con un movimiento rápido y fuerte las aparte de ella.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- me miro sorprendido, sin duda no se esperaba eso.

- Ya basta Jacob…déjame sola, márchate…y tu también Edward, iros los dos.

- Edward, asíque eres tú, el famoso Edward.

- Jacob…- advirtió Bella.

- Ya hablaremos tu y yo Bella, no creas que esto se va a quedar así no…- dijo Jacob mientras salía por la puerta del despacho mientras me lanzaba una mirada de desprecio, de ira, de venganza.

Me acerque a ella, se la veía tan desvalida, tan dañada, no sabía que había podido pasar pero verla así me mataba.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?- que pregunta más tonta, pues claro que le había hecho daño, no sé que me pasaba pero estando con ella me sentía tan…

No pude evitarlo y me dio igual si sentía mis manos frías o si me las rechazaría, pero le cogí las muñecas con mis manos, podía notar como bombeaba el corazón rápido para que pudiera llegar la sangre a sus muñecas.

Levante la cabeza y la mire, no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos quería pasarme así el resto de mi existencia, con ella a mi lado, para siempre.

- Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado sin que te viera Jessica?

- Eso ahora no importa ¿Cómo estas tu?

- Bien…yo...no se.- Estaba confundida, avergonzada.

- No hables Bella.

- Ya pero es que…

- Bella, déjalo.

Intentaba no parecer deseoso de abrazarla, de besarla allí mismo, de llevármela de allí, para siempre. Entonces vi que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, lagrimas que ella luchaba por contener sin éxito, Pude ver como caían, rozándole la cara, sus ojos vidriosos pedían un beso, un abrazo, consuelo.

- El no es así, créeme, Jacob no… él nunca…yo no sé como el…

- Bella…- no quería que siguiera sufriendo, no tenía que hablar más de eso si no quería, pero ella parecía que quería aclarármelo todo y yo…yo no podía dejarla así.

Mi cuerpo no hizo caso a mi cerebro pero escucho a mi muerto corazón. Envolví su cintura con mis manos, la atraje para mi, creí que ella me rechazaría, que me impediría que la abrazara pero lejos de hacer eso se apoyo en mi pecho, pude sentirla, tan cálida, pude sentir su aroma, tenía su cuello a escasos centímetros de mi boca, que olor mas delicioso, mi garganta la llamaba a gritos, pero a pesar de que no sabría si podría resistirlo el masoka que habita dentro de mí se acerco más a su cuello inhalando más profundamente su aroma. Era embriagador, dulce, delicioso, quería llenarme entero de su olor, quería hacerme inmune a él, quería ponerme a prueba, quería demostrarme a mí mismo que no la haría daño, que jamás la haría daño.

Deje que se desahogara, que derramara las lágrimas que tuviera que derramar yo mientras podría disfrutar de tenerla entre mis brazos, aspirando su aroma, emborrachándome de ella.

- Lo siento yo…- señalaba mi jersey, lo tenía mojado por sus lagrimas y tenia pequeños manchurrones negros, me imagine que sería de su maquillaje.

- No te preocupes por eso Bella, no tiene importancia ¿tu estas bien?

- Yo… me da vergüenza que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto el…el no es así créeme. Nunca se ha puesto violento con nadie y menos conmigo. Jake es incapaz de matar a una mosca, el no…

- Bueno Bella, entonces ¿Qué le ha motivado para esto?

- El dice que yo…

- ¿Qué tu qué? Mira nada le da derecho a tratarte como te ha tratado, nada ¿me oyes? nada. Nada que digas, hagas o pienses, nada le da derecho a un hombre a tratar así a una mujer.

- Ya, ya lo sé…pero te vuelvo a repetir que él jamás ha hecho nada parecido.

- Bueno y "según el" ¿qué has hecho para que te trate así?

- Me confundí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Como que te equivocaste? no entiendo, por lo que veo estabais celebrando algo ¿la pedida de mano? ¿En qué te equivocases?-dije mientras señalaba la tarta que estaba encima de la mesa.

- En el nombre.

- ¿Qué? Mira sigo sin entenderte, si no me lo quieres decir vale, Per…- no me dejo terminar la frase, se armo de valor y de golpe me soltó.

- Te nombre a ti en vez de al – sus mejillas enseguida empezaron a tener un deliciosa tono rojizo.

La miraba intentando asimilar lo que me acababa de decir o mejor dicho insinuar, ¿acaso le había dicho que me quería, a eso se refería con que se había equivocado?

Esta vez el que se armo de valor fui yo, si erraba en mi pregunta me sentiría fatal, pero si acertaba…entonces eso sería harina de otro costal.

- ¿Le dijiste que me querías?-me lance, se lo pregunte, en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, estaba nerviosa.

- Si...yo...-logro decir.

Me quería, me quería a mí, era tal la emoción que sentía en esos momentos que rodee su cara con mis manos y la atraje hacia mí, intente ser cuidadoso , controlar mi fuerza mientras la besaba, no quería hacerla daño. Sus cálidas se posaron una vez más en mi nuca, jugando con mi pelo.

Me di cuenta de que dejaba de respirar y poco a poco la fui apartando de mí.

La sujete de las manos y se quedo largo rato mirándome, me podría pasar la horas muertas perdido en su mirada.

Note como mi mirada se intensifico.

- Bella yo… yo no te quiero confundir con lo que te voy a decir, se que estas comprometida y que esto no está bien pero…

- ¿Que, qué me quieres decir?- me pregunto.

- Ya no tengo fuerzas ni voluntad para mantenerme alejado de ti

- No... No te alejes...

- Bella yo...yo no puedo evitar esto que siento por ti yo...

La puerta se volvió a abrir, callándome

- Bella...OH perdón, yo... no... No sabía que tenías compañía. Perdón- dijo Jessica marchándose rápidamente.

- Nos tenemos que ir- le anuncie

- Yo no me puedo ir ahora, tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que hacer...

La volví a besar era una forma más que efectiva para callarla.

- No hables, solo sígueme.

La cogí de la mano y salimos de la agencia. Tenía que sacarla de allí antes de que pudiera pasarle algo malo.

No le dije el destino hasta que me pregunto, se quedo extrañada cuando le informe del destino.

- Es mi casa.

- ¿Tu casa?

- Si, hoy se casa mi hermana y a mí me toca ejercer de padrino así pues…

Me miraba sorprendida, si abriera un poco más los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas.

- Pero yo no estoy invitada y además tampoco voy vestida para una boda, yo…

- No te preocupes, nos están esperando, además no creo que Alice tenga algún inconveniente en prestarte algo de ropa.

Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta nos encontramos con mis padres, se los presente y me quede extrañado por la ausencia de los demás. Carlisle me informo de donde estaban, iba a preguntar por Alice cuando de pronto se puso al lado de Bella, se presento y rápidamente la condujo escaleras arriba.

- No la agobies mucho Alice…- mi pequeño monstruito a veces podía ser muy pesadita.

- ¿Es ella verdad?-quiso saber Esme.

- Si, es ella, la quiero, no te puedes imaginar cuanto.

- Me alegro hijo, me alegro, ahora vete a preparar si no quieres que a Rosalíe le entre un ataque de nervios, ya sabes cómo se pone.

Subí a mi cuarto y cuando empezaba a cambiarme pude oír a Alice hablar con Bella, sabía que era de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, pero yo quería saberlo todo de ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando escuche que me quería. Baje las escaleras para esperarla, para verla descender, a pesar de ser el padrino y de tener que acompañar a mi hermana al altar no me quería perder ese momento. Cuando la vi bajar mi respiración se corto, realmente era hermosa, Alice la había engalanado con un largo vestido turquesa y adornado su pelo con pequeñas florecillas.

La boda paso sin ningún contratiempo. Al caer la tarde me recordó lo del desfile, así pues nos despedimos de todos y nos encaminamos para allá. Ella parecía disfrutar del desfile, y yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, no me importaba que diseñador desfilara o qué modelo estaba posando para los fotógrafos, yo tenía ante mí a mi Diosa, a mi amada, a mi mitad.

Me informo que después del desfile tendría lugar una fiesta y ella tendría que asistir. No me importaba iría con ella al fin del mundo si así me lo pidiera.

Estábamos a punto de cruzar el pasillo cuando un olor familiar pero desagradable al igual que los pensamientos me puso en alerta.

- Espera un momento aquí Bella, no te muevas por favor.

Asintió y estaba a punto de dirigirme para allá cuando me di la vuelta para besarla.

Seguí el olor y allí estaba él, recostado en un coche pensando…

- Bueno, por fin doy contigo, cuánto tiempo Edward ¿Qué hay de tu vida?

- James, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

- Fui a tu casa y descubrí que se estaba celebrando una boda y ¿sabes lo más sorprendente? No estaba invitado ¿te lo puedes creer? Después de tantos años.

- James aléjate de mi ¿quieres?

James había sido amigo de la familia durante un tiempo. Las cosas habían acabado mal entre nosotros, pues se empeñaba en cazar de la manera tradicional en nuestro territorio y eso nos había causado más de un problema.

- Veo que estas acompañando a una humana.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella James, mas te vale no acercarte.

- No entiendo vuestra fijación por unos simples ejemplares de caza, son humanos por Dios Edward, alimento para nosotros ¿te imaginas a un león saliendo con una oveja?

- James no te lo voy a decir otra vez, no te acerque a ella.

- Como tú digas… - dijo alejándose, sabía que no me haría caso, era un mentiroso compulsivo al igual que un excelente cazador, si la olía…

Cuando llegue donde deje a Bella, ella no estaba, en su lugar encontré a un hombre que dijo llamarse Paúl y me comunico que dejara en paz a Bella, que se estaba reconciliando con su novio.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Déjalos muchacho, déjalos que sean felices, no te metas más en su vida.

Deje allí al tipo, no hacía falta que me dijera dónde estaba, podía olerla, seguí el olor y la encontré allí con él, tendría que haber hecho caso al tal Paúl, pues encontrármela allí con él, en sus brazos, besando esos labios que eran solos míos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver el dolor en sus ojos y la victoria y la venganza en los ojos de él.

Corrí, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, no quería martirizarme más con esa visión. Cogí el coche y pise el acelerador todo lo que pude.

No sabía cómo pero había llegado a su casa, estaba demasiado absorto en mis propios pensamientos y parecía que había conducido con el piloto automático puesto. La vi entrar al apartamento con el amarrándola de la cintura. Me enervaba verle a él, verle tocarla y ella tocándole a él.

El móvil empezó a sonar dentro de mi chaqueta, lo cogí y mire el número.

- Dime Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas con Bella?

- Estoy en frente de su apartamento, ¿por?

- ¿Está contigo?

- No, ha vuelto con su novio ¿Por qué Alice? ¿Qué pasa?

- Edward, James ha vuelto.

- Ya lo sé, le vi en el desfile, hable con él, se marcho.

- No, no se ha marchado, acabó de tener una visión Edward, le he visto atacando a Bella.

- ¿Dónde? – mi cuerpo se puso en tensión, no podía pasarle nada malo, no a ella.

- No lo sé, esta todo oscuro, y ella va con alguien, pero te puedo decir que va a ser pronto, lleva mi vestido puesto todavía.

Tire el teléfono al suelo y salí corriendo. Al llegar a su recibidor vi todo. James la tenía cogía por el cuello desde detrás. La pobre no podía respirar, la estaba asfixiando

- Suéltala James, mas te vale que no rehagas daño.

- OHHHH…llegaste¡ vaya si que te importa esta miserable humana!¿Te importa mucho Edward?-me reto apretándola aun mas en el cuello, si apretase un poco mas se lo partiría.

- Suéltala ahora mismo, YAAAAAAAAA.

- Pero mira, si ya te ha dejado a ti, "al gran Edward Cullen" te ha dejado por el por… ¿Cómo lo llamo Alice? Deja que piense…si ya lo tengo, te ha deja do por el CHUCHO.

- Eso a ti no te importa, suéltala James, suéltala ahora mismo. Suéltala si no quieres que…

- Si no quiero que Edward- me dijo apretándola un poco más el cuello, su corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre en un intento de hacer llegar la sangre a todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Me lance contra él, no quería que acabase con la vida de Bella y si seguía hablando con él la mordería, estaba seguro de eso. No me importo donde estábamos, si había gente presente o no, nada de eso importaba ahora. Lo cogí de la cabeza y de un golpe se la arranque, descargue en el toda mi rabia, toda mi furia contenida por perder a Bella, por tener que dejarla en los brazos de ese…

La puerta del ascenso se abrió dejando escapar un haz de luz, dejando que se iluminara todo el recibidor.

- Alice encárgate de ella, yo me haré cargo de él.

Tenía que terminar el trabajo, tenía que deshacerme de James para siempre.

- Jake…- la voz de Bella salió en un susurro.

- Tranquila Bella ya me encargo yo. No te preocupes.

Mientras sacaba a James de allí para lo, Alice lo dispuso todo para que pareciese un atraco con violencia. Llamo a la ambulancia y a la policía informando de lo sucedido pasándose por una vecina.

Acabado el trabajo y antes de que llegasen los efectivos nos fuimos.

- Edward tranquilo, cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos ¿quieres?

Alice estaba preocupada por mí, pero esa noche no la iba a pasar en casa, ni esa noche ni muchas otras, me iría de Seattle, me iría lejos, Yo no la podía tener, pero tampoco era capaz de verla con otro y antes de cometer un locura prefería quitarme del medio.

.com/


End file.
